


Two waitresses

by Metalqueen



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Gaming, Hurt/Comfort, Online Friendship, Sexual Harassment, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Virginity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 23,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6098659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalqueen/pseuds/Metalqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa is the head of the waitresses at The Ark restaurant. Clarke is a new girl who has to learn the ropes from Lexa. Both girls hate each other from the first time they meet. This is going to be a really slow build, but they will get to the fluffy part eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting the princess

**Author's Note:**

> I just got this fun idea in my head and couldn't let go of it. Hope you'll like it!

**Lexa**

My name is Lexa and I live with my best friend Anya in a large apartment. We both work on a restaurant called “The Ark”, me as a waitress and Anya as the head chief. Our workhours are anything but merciful. 6 days a week, from 10 AM to 10 PM Monday’s to Thursdays. Fridays and Saturdays are the worst though, 13 PM to 3 AM. The Italian restaurant is also a nightclub and it is the same staff taking care of both.

I wake up to the sound of cutlery slamming in the kitchen, apparently Anya is already awake. Looking around the room I see the alarm clock, 9 AM. Shit! That means I have one hour to get to work. Jumping out of bed, I search through my drawers to find something remotely okay to wear until I get to work. Running to the kitchen, I see Anya making eggs and bacon. The coffemaker is all powered up already, the smell of coffee waking me up.

We sit down in silence, eating breakfast and drinking coffee. The caffeine helps us wake up, we need it, especially since it’s Monday. Officially, the worst day of the week. Anya reads the newspaper, her blonde hair in a smart bun in the back of her head. I look through my Facebook and Tumblr, nothing exciting has happened.

“You remember a new kid is coming today right?” Anya reminds me, eying me over the paper.

“Oh, no! And I thought a Monday couldn’t get worse!” I sigh, clunking the last of the warm liquid.

“Be nice to her, we need more people!” Anya warn me before I leave her by the table.

I have to fix my makeup and put my own hair in a large bun. Going to work looking lika an ogre is not on my agenda.

While looking at myself in the mirror, I see a brown-haired woman stare back. My eyes are greener than grass and I am pretty tall.

I think I look gorgeous, why don’t I have a partner? Why had I never even been kissed? My thoughts wander away, even though I don’t have time for it. These thoughts seems to occur every other day. I am a 25 year old woman without a partner, every one of my friends has someone, I am the only single of us.

With Lincoln and Octavia’s recent engagement, my friend’s had asked me more than once about my love life. I always said they had nothing to do with it, the truth was that it was non existent. I had never fallen in love with someone, never once in my many years on this planet.

Anya seems to know that my thoughts have slipped away from the present. She throws a banana in my head, making me return to the real world.

“You need to bring a snack, it will be a long day today.” She picks up her bag and throws me the car keys.

“I guess,” I catch the keys before picking up my own bag.

As we park our rusty car in front of a big wooden building, both of us sigh. We’re two minutes late and if our boss is there, he is probably going to kill us.

We sneak inside to the dressing room, trying to not get any attention. I change to a black shirt and pants. For a moment I feel grateful that there are one room for women and one for men, since one of my boobs almost escaped from the bra before I got the clean shirt on.

Me and Anya run to the kitchen after we get dressed and see all of our co-workers standing in front of Thelonious Jaha. The big boss. If he wasn’t our boss I might have thought the dark-skinned and black-haired man would have been handsome. Then again, men wasn’t my preferred gender. His black eyes widen at the sight of two people arriving late.

“You know what happens when you’re late? Your friends will have more to do, never be late again!” He yells at us all. “There’s supposed to come a new girl today, take care of her.” He looks at his expensive watch. “She is already ten minutes late, Lexa, when she gets here, you’ll remind her to never be late again. Oh, and she’s your responsibility since you are the head of the waitresses.”

He turns to leave us all standing in the kitchen. That man knew how to make his employees feel unappreciated. Must have been his superpower.

The chiefs sigh before they go to prep for lunch. I bring the waitresses to the restaurant. Making sure everything is spotless. All the wooden tables, wooden chairs, the red tablecloths and the lamps. We don’t want to let Jaha down, even though we hate him. He is the man paying us after all.

After we have cleaned about everything, we hear the entry door open and see a golden-haired woman appear. She is wearing a short skirt, high boots and a too low-necked top. Her blue eyes are searching through the room.

“I demand to meet the boss.” The woman say challenging.

“He doesn’t want to meet you,” I answer as I approach her. “You’re late.”

“I’m never late, I come and go as I please.” She says while gritting her teeth.

“Have you ever worked as a waitress before?” I ask her, my temper raising.

“No.”

“Then how did you get the chance to work here? We have certain standards and we expect you to follow them.”

“I don’t have to obey anyone.” Her eyes are still challenging me.

“When you’re here, you have to listen to me. Or else, we’ll kick you out of this place, face first.”

I can’t even try to be nice to this woman. She made me hate her guts from the first moment I saw her pretty ass. The petulant girl in front of me will not be able to get away with doing as she please. I have a responsibility and I will never let her be the reason I get unemployed.

“Hmpf.” She looks hesitantly at the other servants who smirks at her.

“Come here princess, we can’t let you work in those tatters.”

The princess seems hurt. I am not sure if it is because of the nickname, my words about her outfit, or the fact that she had to listen to what someone else said. Her shoulders drop as I scan her face. She has a cute mole above her lips, a dimple in her chin, some adorable freckles on her nose and eyes blue as the deepest ocean. I fucking hate her guts, but she is extremely easy on the eye.

Walking toward the dressing room, I tell her about the working hours, breaks, the hygiene and some other essential things. She only responds to me with grunts, showing she partially listened. I give her a key to an empty locker before I find her some fitting new clothes, the same as all of us serving in the restaurant is supposed to wear. The princess frown as I hand her the black shirt and pants.

“It’s not a modelling competition.” I say before sitting down on a bench.

I am scared she will get out of this place if I don’t act like a hawk around her. I need to see that she does what she is supposed to do.

As she places her top in her locker and I see her blue underwear I can’t help myself from memorizing her beautiful features. She is shorter than me and has a lean body with perfect curves. God, she is divine to watch. It takes me a lot of determination to be able to look away, seeing the princess smirking at me in the corner of my eyes. She has probably seen my jaw drop. I curse myself, I have never seen a more attractive woman in my life. Teaching her the ropes in this place would be like going to hell.


	2. Getting pushed around by the Commander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke has some trouble to fit in at the restaurant. Lexa is mean to her and they just hate each other. Thankfully there are other people there who are nice to Clarke.

**Clarke**

Being in this shithole of a restaurant makes me realize how privileged I have been growing up.

My parents had paid for everything I wanted since I was a kid, but now my dad was dead and my mother had found a new man. With said man she had started to build a new family. It felt like that anyway. Thus, I had to start working for my own. My mother also wants to punish me for dropping out of med school with only one year left.

The brunette sitting at the bench beside me while I’m changing tries hard to look away. Though I can see how much she wants to see my great body, I can’t blame her, I am attractive. I hate the woman who’s supposed to be my leader, but it’s extremely fun to tease her, maybe this job will be more fun than I expected.

As I put my blonde hair into a bun, I wonder why I’m still single, why have I never been together with anyone? Kissed someone? It’s weird, I’m fucking 26 for fuck’s sake.

My commander stands up and tells me to follow her. To where I wonder? A private office to get her way with me? Would I be promoted then? I laugh at my own jokes, why were I only funny when no one else was around?

“Soon guests will arrive, you’ll write their orders on this little machine here,” she hands me a small electronic device when we’ve returned to the sitting room. “Be sure to be polite when asking!”

She gives me a quick lesson on how it works before someone comes to ask her something.

God I hate the smell of her earthy perfume as she stands close to me, clicking the small screen. It smells of jasmine, moss and grass? What kind of perfume is that supposed to be? Really weird. The worst part of this is that I hate the fact that I love the smell of her, shit! I don’t want nothing to do with this. Her frown in her forehead looks horribly cute as she tries to focus on something, her emerald-eyes and thin, soft lips… Focus Clarke, you hate her!

“Lexa, are we ready to let people in?” A pretty thin, dark-haired girl asks, who’s a bit shorter than the commander.

“No, this fucking program doesn’t work!” The commander says, it just took me an hour before I got to know her name. “Octavia, get Jasper to fix this!”

The dark-haired girl run to a tall, skinny boy standing by the bar who soon stands by our side.

“No worries, Lex, I’m an expert.” It takes the guy two minutes to fix everything and we can open up in time.

I can feel my stomach rumble, it was a stupid thing to not eat anything before going to work. Why did I wake up so late?

Nervousness is almost taking over by now, seeing almost every table fill up in no time at all. Lexa has told me to just handle two tables for a start, I take a deep breath before heading towards my first table. I hand them their menus and tell them that they are welcome, a smile plastered on my face. Then I do the same with my next table.

Walking back to the kitchen, taking a sip out of a water bottle I see Lexa smiling. Is she smiling at me? I feel anger rising in my chest, she has no reason to smile at me. I have done what I am supposed to do. That smile of hers send butterflies in my belly and I forget for a moment what I am supposed to do. Shit! I can’t let her be the reason I get the boot from the only job I have been able to get.

I send her a murderous look before I get back to my customers, asking them for what they want to drink and eat. The small electric device makes my work really easy.

As I approach the bar to get beverages I met a tanned, dark-haired woman. She seems to be the same height as me and she looks at me like I am only in the way.

“So, I’ve got customers who want drinks…” I say, trying to let her know I actually need help.

“Then give it to them,” she answers me angrily, the redhead standing further away mixing drinks, rise her eyebrows at that. “I don’t have time to help you.”

The woman I asked hurries away with a tray of drinks in her hands. I sigh, everything feels hopeless. How am I supposed to make it here if no one wants to help me? My chest tightens and I feel like just falling apart on the floor.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and a pair of worried eyes looks at me. The woman’s red hair looking like fire on her head.

“You okay?” she asks me, sounding genuinely concerned for me.

“I just…I’m new and I can’t make drinks. No one here wants to help me.”

“The commander is like this to all new people, I guess that’s why it’s hard for newcomers to do their jobs properly.” She massages her own shoulder like it aches or something. “She’ll probably kill me, but I’m really one of the bartenders here. I shouldn’t work today, but they were short on staff. Though, I don’t know where. I have nothing to do so I can help you.”

She shows me how to tap beer and sodas as she tells me some horribly lame jokes. Those makes me smile, the first real smile during my time at The Ark.

“So, what drinks do they want?”

“Um, a Cosmopolitan and a Long Island.”

“Oh my God! They sure know how to party, Long Island before its even 1 PM!” she laughs as she starts to fix the drinks.

“Thank you for your help!” I say, sincerity in my voice, as we put all the beverages at a tray.

“No problem! Lexa will kill me later, but then we’ll have someone to fill my place.” The redhead winks before she returns to chopping limes and lemons.

I feel an enormous gratitude towards the woman, as I hand my customers their drinks. Lexa eyeing me, her mouth hanging. That is when I realize that she wanted me to fail. Fuck you commander! Is the only thing I can think of as I continue with doing my job.

 

Time moves slowly today and I can feel how my concentration starts to fail me around five. That is when Lexa calls me into the kitchen for a break. She hands me a plate full of pasta carbonara.

“You better eat, we don’t want to fail our customers.” My ears become red with embarrassment, I had actually given a person the wrong type of wine already. “We have five hours to go.”

She leaves me by a table in some kind of personnel dining room. The skinny boy that I’ve seen around comes to join me, Jasper.

“Good job today! I thought Lexa would be all over your ass.” He say as he stuffs his mouth with the delicious pasta.

“Thanks’, but I’m not sure I fit in here.” I say, my head hanging.

“It’s always like this with newcomers, I’m sorry. We just don’t want Lexa to bite our heads of. We aren’t allowed to help out.” Jasper looks sorry. “How did you manage to get your drinks anyway?”

“I can’t say, I don’t want to risk that persons head.” I say jokingly.

“Haha, yeah, that is probably for the best.” He ponders for a while. “We are quite a close nit group, it can take some time to feel welcome I guess.”

“I didn’t notice,” the sarcasm obvious in my voice.

“And all of us hate the big boss. I mean, Lexa is ok when you get to know her, but big boss is even worse when you get to know him.”

I had a hard time imagining Lexa being an okay person. She almost left me and fed me to the wolves. She was the person in charge and she was supposed to help me. The commander didn’t want to help me, all she wanted was to get me kicked out. That I knew now. This realization just makes me more determined to fix this. I don’t want to give her the satisfaction to see me broken. This means I have some fighting to do!


	3. Gaming is better than sleeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa still hates Clarke's guts, but maybe the girl isn't worthless anyway. Instead of sleeping, she finds a new friend online.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, I'll try to update twice a week at least. I have been studying for an exam, got writer's block and started playing LOL, therefore this chapter!
> 
> I'd love to know what you guys think, enjoy!

**Lexa**

I gather all my co-workers after the guests had left and the place had been cleaned. We always had meetings after work, just to check how things had gone. Everyone looks at me, except for Clarke, she just glares at the wall. The irritation from this fact is burning inside of me, how could she be this disrespectful?

“Okay guys, great work today! No customer complaints what I’ve heard, which means Jaha will have nothing to be mad about tomorrow!” I smile at my friends, and my enemy. “Well done everyone! Now let’s go home and see you all tomorrow.”

Jasper clear his throat, making us all look at him instead.

“Well, I just thought our new girl deserves some praise from today’s work. You did really good there Clarke!”

He starts to clap his hands and the other’s join in. I start to clap myself, it was really amazing she had managed to do her job without help. Damn it! I wanted to get her kicked out, but my plan didn’t work out. She actually proved her worth.

“Yes, well done princess! I hope you’ll do as well tomorrow too. Remember, don’t be late!”

The blonde looks proudly at me, our eyes getting stuck together. Her blue eyes, they are as clear as sapphires. Why do I even notice this? I turn my head and walk away.

 

On the drive home, Anya talks about how boring it is to always cook the same type of food. She wants to experiment, use her knowledge. Jaha is apparently blocking all of the chiefs’ creativity. I only listen half-heartedly, because my thoughts are on the blonde girl. How could anyone be so annoying?

“So, what d’you think about newbie?” Anya asks irritant.

“She’s got some nerve! Oh, and I don’t like her. I want her out of our place for good.” I answer.

“Is that not a bit too harsh? I mean she did do a good job today…” Anya say before honking the horn on somebody in front of her. “Get out of my way you asshole!”

Some punk in a fancy BMW don't start the car when the traffic lights turn green. The worst part is, we can't drive if it is there, so I descend the car. Fueled by anger, all I want is to get home and get a good night’s sleep. As I knock on the door the driver wheels down the window. It is, surprise, Clarke.

“What d’you want?” She shouts at me.

“You to get out of our way, it has been green long enough!” I yell back.

There are no cars behind us, but it is a small road where it is impossible to see if anyone would come from the other lane.

“I have tried starting this piece of garbage for some time now. It just doesn’t work!” she say exasperatedly.

“Oh!” I scratch my back. “Maybe we’d need to jumpstart it?”

“I guess the battery is dead so, yeah.” Her proud façade is falling.

“I’ll go get the cables.” I say, enjoying the fact that I actually have the power to help, or not help her.

My need to sleep take over though, so I grab the cables from our truck and make Anya drive a bit closer. I jumpstart Clarke’s car without breaking a sweat. That was one of the pros of having friends who had batteries who failed all the time. I learnt to do loads of mechanics myself.

“Thanks!” I hear the blonde driver say as I slam down the hood of the car.

“Sure, I want to get home anyway.”

The rest of the drive home is pretty dull, nothing spectacular happens. Me and Anya are too tired to talk and the radio is just playing the same songs they play all day long. I wonder if the people on the stations ever get tired of playing all the “popular” songs all the time?

While in bed I start to think about my life once again. Why didn’t I do something with it? Why were I stuck in such a restaurant? I could become anything I wanted and still I became a waitress.

I start to think about my friend Lincoln who owns a security firm and is engaged to the love of his life, Octavia who also has a job she likes. She is an animal cop, helping animals who are mistreated and making their owners taste the life in jail or to pay bills.

My biggest dream in life is definitely to find the love of my life. I had been close, or had I? I had been on dates, but nothing had happened. The worst part is that I would never have time for my future partner anyway. My job took about half a day, then it wasn’t left much time for a life.

I sigh as I get to my desk, opening up my laptop. It seems as though I won’t sleep, so I get online. Playing some League of legends always helped if I had trouble sleeping. All of my friends are asleep, which means I had to play with people I didn't know. That is why I play with different people all the time, some noobs and some people who are pretty decent. Tomorrow, I will suffer from no sleep, but it’ll be worth it. I haven’t been able to play in several days.

In my third game of the night I play a mode called Summoners rift, where there are two teams with five players in each team. I chose my favorite character Caitlyn, and the game begins. We are only two people on my team doing something good, me and someone called Griffmeister who is playing with a character called Garen. Since the other team has five good players, it’s a tough fight. Thankfully me and Griffmeister makes a good team and we defeat the others. After that game they add me to their friend’s list.

 

**_Griffmeister: GG there, I thought we were going to loose. Such n00bs!_ **

**_Heda: Same 2 u, tnx for saving my game_ **

**_Griffmeister: NP, what time is it for u?_ **

 

I watch my alarm clock. Damn, 2 AM, I desperately need to sleep.

 

**_Heda: 2AM, g 2 work in 8 hours…_ **

**_Griffmeister: Damn, me 2…1 more game?_ **

**_Heda: Sure, guess I need u. Many n00bs out there._ **

**_Griffmeister: Same here._ **

 

We start a second game together, which later becomes a third. When I look at the time again it’s 6 in the morning. I sigh before I write good night to my newfound gamer friend. As I put my head on my pillow, I fall asleep right away.


	4. Meeting the stepdad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke realizes that her stepdad also works as the restaurant. Is he really as bad as she thinks?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since it's a weekend I thought you might enjoy some reading. Hope you'll like it! Also, please let me know what you guys think!
> 
> Take care!

**Clarke**

I had not slept much during the night, staying up playing some games seemed like a better thing to do at the time. Now, I regret it. I had slept three hours and now I have one hour to go before I have to get to work.

Looking around my apartment makes me regret moving out of my mother’s house. I did get her old car, so I could seem like I had loads of money.

My place is really shabby though. It's a one bedroom apartment with a really small kitchen. The floor, the roof, the tapestry, everything in the place is in a desperate need of a renovation. It looks almost like it will fall apart anytime soon. Crying, I make a promise to myself, to save up money and move away from this shack. I don’t want to borrow money from my mother, I don’t want anything to do with her. She is a rich well renowned head surgeon in a fine hospital. The problem is, the man she had met. I don’t like him, he gives me the creeps. Maybe it is because I have a trouble with seeing my mother with any man who isn’t my father. The problem is, he don’t exist anymore. Not on earth, but still in our hearts.

I drink some coffee and eat some breakfast before logging onto my computer. Remembering the night before. It feels good, finding someone I can actually get along with on League of Legends. The person is a decent player and seems good enough to game with. I can’t help myself from wonder who the other person is.

Getting to work right in time seems like a good idea, because when I get there I get an appreciative nod, even from the Commander. Making me feel a bit better by myself, even though I hate her smug face. Hate her fine body, her perfect eyebrows, jawline, heck everything on her is so fucking perfect! The thing I loathe the most is that I actually think she is nice to look at…

“Good morning everyone!” my heart drops in an instant as I see the manager walk out to his summoned personnel. “I’ve heard that you all did great yesterday, so I’m here to tell you to keep up the great work! Jaha will not come back until next week, so I’ll be here the rest of the week to hold the morning meetings.”

I can’t believe my eyes. My mother’s boyfriend is the second in command at this place. So, now two of the people I hate is at the same place. Great! Life is great! I watch the man’s short brown hair and his content smile. Anyone who didn’t know him might think he is a charming man. I know better though, he is a family crusher. He is the reason me and my mother can’t talk to each other again. He is the sole reason I have lost the only family I’ve got left. He is the only reason I moved to another state to get rid of them! I guess my plan didn’t work as planned.

“Why is Marcus Kane here?” I ask Jasper as we go to start up the place.

“He is the stand in for our boss,” Jasper answers, eyeing me carefully. “Oh shit! You know the guy!”

“Well, maybe.” My teeth clench together as I prepare my tables.

“You want to talk about it?”

“Not really,” at that the man walks to me, the deepest frown in his forehead.

“Clarke, I need a word,” concern in his voice.

“Sure,” I follow him to the kitchen.

“We didn’t exactly get a good start.”

“You could say that,” my jaws starts to hurt by my clenching.

“I feel deeply for your mother, she needs us to get along,” he looks desperately at me.

“As I know, she and I don’t get along. She is no mother of mine.”

“Is that not a bit, exaggerating? I mean, you’re her family.”

“No, you are her family now, she made that really clear.”

“What?” his eyes widening in shock.

“She said that to me before I went away. She said that she had a new family and that I wasn’t welcome anymore.” I shudder at my memories from the last time I met her, Abby Griffin.

“No, she didn’t mean that!” Kane gapes his mouth in confusion.

“Well, I was apparently too weird and didn’t fit into her perfect family.”

“You should know that I never wanted her to be mean or offend you. I have nothing to do with anything she said.” He starts to rub his neck. “Well, I guess I need to talk to her. Thanks for the talk, you should probably get back to work.”

“I guess I should.” As I walk out to the other’s I see Lexa by the door, looking at me with puppy dog eyes. Making me wonder, because I thought she would take this as a good opportunity to pick on me. She must have heard, because her mouth is hanging slightly agape. After I’ve looked at her for a while, she collects herself.

“I think you’re ready to take on three tables today,” she shrugs as she walks away.

The talk with Kane weirdly makes the weight on my shoulders seem a bit lighter. Maybe he isn’t such a bad guy after all. Maybe it is my own flesh and blood who is an asshole. I don’t have much time to think about it though. There are customers who want food and beverages. Helping them, makes me take my mind of things.

 

I do a decent job the whole day, until right before closing time, when I trip on my way out of the kitchen. Making two newly made pizza’s fly right onto the floor and their plates crush into tiny pieces. I never knew porcelain could be that fragile. The incident makes Lexa yell at me for a good ten minutes, calling me names and making me feel more ashamed of my bad deed than I ever thought was possible. Kneeling on the floor, trying to take care of my mess, I can feel tears streaming down my cheeks. All I want is to be accepted, but all I get is shit wherever I go. Someone else gets to take over my tables as I clean up my mess.

 

At the night meeting Lexa just stares at all of us. “Not everyone did an excellent work today, but Kane might let you know that tomorrow.” Her green eyes pierced into mine. “You’re free to go now, see you tomorrow!”

 

Shame is following me on my way home, all I want is to be cared for. It seems as my enemy has made everyone else at that fucking place my enemies.

 

Sleep seems to be an impossible thing to get, so I turn on my computer. Some games might help me take my mind off of things. Apparently Heda, the person I played with yesterday is in.

 

_**Heda: U ready 2 game?** _

_**Griffmeister: not sure…had a bad day** _

_**Heda: sorry 2 hear that, maybe it’ll feel better to kick some ass with me?** _

_**Griffmeister: just wish it was my boss’s ass instead** _

_**Heda: I hear u, hate mine 2** _

_**Griffmeister: then we have 2 things in common, Lol and horrible bosses** _

_**Heda: yep, shall I start a game?** _

_**Griffmeister: definitely** _

 

We play some games, kicking ass and ad each other on Skype, after promising to not see each other for real until we’re ready. I can’t help myself from really liking this person, even though we’ve mostly talked about the game we both enjoy. What was happening to me? I start to feel butterflies in my stomach just by thinking that someone out there, might actually like me. I fall asleep with a smile on my face, the first smile in a day.


	5. Paintball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa, Clarke and the other restaurant-workers get a day off to work on their team spirit. It's time for paintball!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter involves guns, but they only leave stains, and maybe some bruises. I hope you'll like it!
> 
> XOXO

**Lexa**

 

Wednesday, half of the week had already passed by. I hurried off to work when I woke up. That is why I now stand with a cup of coffee in my hands, as Kane talks with the group. He looks a bit extra at Clarke, who just eyes her own feet. I had not heard all of their conversation the previous day, but apparently Kane was together with Clarke’s mother. It must be an odd feeling, working for her stepdad. For a moment I almost feel sorry for her, before she locks eyes with me, her deep blue one's scanning me. Is it hatred I see in them? No, she has a softer expression in her face, maybe its shame. Suddenly I remember why, I did get a bit rough on her the other night. My face is heating up from shame, why did I have to be such a jackass when someone did something remotely wrong?

Kane is just standing in front of his employees by now, smiling more than ever. Looking like he has the best surprise to give us.

“Today, we’ll be closed!”

Everyone starts to ask different questions, being as shocked as the person next to them. I just stand there, my shoulders falling, eyes widening, why had I not been notified of this?

“Calm now everyone!” The man claps his hands together. “Since I’ve heard about people having trouble working together, we will take the day to get to know each other. Learning to work as a team…”

“The restaurant, it won’t work to just close it today…” I try to protest.

“It’s okay, we had no reservations and Jaha says we’ve got it covered.” His smile widening even more. “So, everyone get some comfortable clothes and I’ll see you all by the Paint ball arena in an hour!”

All of us just stand there, taken aback by our new orders for the day. Were we really going to do other things than work today? Would we actually get paid for this? It’s almost like Clarke can read my mind, because she speaks up a moment later.

“Will we still get paid for this day?” Her eyes piercing through Kane.

“Um, no, not really, but we’ll pay for all the things we will do today though,” embarrassment catching onto the man.

“Then I’m not going to tag along!” I say, not understanding where my words are coming from.

“You must if you wish to stay employed here.” His voice is stern.

“Not being paid may make it hard for some of us financially,” Clarke interjects while crossing her arms above her chest.

“Okay, okay! I’ll call Jaha, maybe we can pay you for half a day. Now, let’s get moving!”

Everyone walks to their cars and drives home to change into something more suitable, even me and Anya. I am still in shock though as we go to the arena. All my mates are wearing T-shirts or tube tops and tight yoga pants. Clarke on the other hand is looking extremely hot in her sweatpants and baggy T-shirt, I have trouble with removing my gaze from her. Her blonde hair is in a pony-tail at the back of her head and she looks pretty confused as of why we’re were we are. As her blue eyes search the place, she lets them rest on mine for a while, sending sparks through my entire body. God, she is brilliant to look at, but I hate her. Lexa, stop yourself from thinking she’s hot!

We get an instruction in how we are supposed to use the color guns and get into some military-looking clothes and masks obviously. Clarke surprises me by looking attractive in this uniform too. Shit Lexa, get a grip of yourself! We get into the same team, me, Clarke, Anya, Jaspar and Monty. I wonder how the princess is going to be able to handle a gun. The other three people I have higher expectations on though.

The first game is called capture the flag, if you get hit by the other team you are “dead” in 30 seconds, before being able to return to the game again. Every team gets a flag to hide and protect, we’re all supposed to keep our own flag and find our enemies’. The track is inside in several medium seized rooms. They have different types of furniture in every room and small passages so people will be able to hide.

In my team we decide to put our flag between two big barrels and me and Clarke are supposed to stand on two sides of that room to check for intruders. Our teammates split up to go check for the other teams’ pieces of fabric. At the start of the game I can feel my adrenaline rise, my pulse thumping loud. I wish no one will be able to hear were I am because of this. My hearing on point, I can hear some footsteps not far away. I check around the corner of the couch I stand behind. It’s the blonde woman shuffling around at her place. A relieved sigh escapes my lips before I see a muscly guy, Bellamy, coming my way, searching through the space. I ready my gun, taking some time to get a good aim, before pulling the trigger. A blue ball coloring his chest.

“Damn it!” He says before putting his hands in the air and returning to the “respawn” area.

After a while I hear screams and footsteps coming toward me, it’s Anya with one team’s flag. I give her a high five at the feat. Before hearing a shriek from the other end of the room and a splash from a gun. It is apparently Clarke who manages to shoot Raven.

“Fuck you Clarke! I was this close to take you out!” Raven say hands in the air.

Anya disappears before I can hear a big commotion in one of the other rooms before Jasper and Monty each appear with one flag each, making us the winning team. My team assembles in a big group hug, screaming of joy. I can feel pride from top to toe from this, my chest feeling lighter and adrenaline still pumping through my veins. That is when I gaze at Clarke who stands in front of me, smiling. I can feel how my face suddenly gets extremely warm, I blame the warm clothing.

“Good job guys! Let’s keep this winning streak going!” I say, looking at each and every one in my team.

We play a few more similar games before the final game is about to start. Apparently we have been best in the other rounds, but this is going to be the most important one. Last man standing. My whole team splits up before the game is about to start. Now, if we get shot, we won’t get back in. We’ll just have to wait for the other’s to finish off. I sneak around a corner, seeing Maya, I aim, pulling the trigger. Boom! She is blue at her chest. Walking into another room, I see Jasper walking away, surrendered, he had been hit. Where was the shooter? I scan around, seeing Raven smirking at me. I don’t even have time to aim before she is hit by a shot, it’s not even mine. Looking to my side, I see Clarke winking at me.

“She had taken both Jasper, Monty and Anya before she went down.” She whispers as she gets back to back with me.

“Holy crap!” I mumble at her.

“Do you know how many there are left in the other teams?” she asks before pulling her trigger.

I hear a splash and see Bellamy walking away.

“No idea!”

The people who had lost shouted in some kind of speakers that there were a total of eight people left. I realize I’ve got to work together with Clarke for real now. Signaling to her that we should move around, I hear voices not far away. Loading my gun I hit two people in their heads. Four to go. We continue to sneak around, Clarke shots someone and we can hear that we’re only three people left. We get to an open area, I see the third person a bit too late. The ball is in my way as Clarke jumps in front of me, taking the bullet. I ready my gun and empty it into the other person.

“The fuck Lexa!” A redhead yells before getting out of her hiding place.

“Sorry, guess I lost it,” I say, looking at Clarke who seems quite content at her effort.

“See, I took a bullet for you!” she says as we walk to our teammates.

“You certainly did!”

“Now you owe me!” she winks before she hugs our mates.

I can feel my body heat up and my face become redder than ever before. How did she want me to repay her?


	6. Celebrating the win

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone gets to eat some fine dining at the restaurant and later there is some serious clubbing.
> 
> Or
> 
> The chapter when Clarke starts to open up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the feedback! I hope you'll like this chapter, please, let me know what you think. That is the best part with writing!
> 
> Take care!
> 
> XOXO

**Clarke**

After the win all of us get cleaned up and changes into nicer clothes. Later, there is a small ceremony, were my team gets tulips as symbols for our win. The commander looks utterly happy about our victory. As we stand in front of the rest who applaud us, our eyes meet. Her peridot ones seeing right through me. She is so delighted about this and I can feel some sort of attraction for her as she smiles. Lexa is so beautiful when she smiles, she should do it more often.

Afterwards we get called back to the restaurant. Apparently our chiefs are supposed to make us all dinner, making something different than they are used to. They all seem pretty excited about it.

I on the other hand just feel indifferent, it is nice to know I’ll get some food, but I just want to get home again. Sit by my computer and hope that Heda will log in again. I don’t even know the person, how come I rather hang with them than everyone at my job? Jasper walks toward me with a dark-haired girl I now know as Maya. I have no idea why they still are on the parking lot.

“Hey Clarke!” Jasper say happily. “Our ride were in a hurry, could we join you?”

“Sure!” I wonder why they ask me of all people, but I unlock my car and the three of us get in.

“So, do you have a partner Clarke?” Maya asks me out of the blue.

I feel a bit taken aback, she doesn’t know me, how come she asks me a question like that? Apparently everyone in the restaurant has a significant other, but me, I guess. Get a grip Clarke, maybe the girl just wants to get to know you better.

“Well, no, I haven’t found the one yet…” I answer hesitantly.

“Me and Maya have been together for the last two years.” 

“Yeah, and I, Raven and Anya are the best matchmakers, we have helped people get together like crazy.”

I think that the woman probably is crazy, but she’ll get one chance I guess. Everyone deserves one, right?

“So, if I’m out on the market, you’ll help me or what?” I try to suppress my sarcasm, not even failing slightly.

“Oh!” Maya jumps around in the backseat in glee. “I’d love to!”

“Here we go again…” Jasper says with a voice full of love for the woman by his side.

“How is your dream person?” Maya inquires.

“I don’t know.” I think for a minute, I have never really thought about who I want.

Not even have I decided on a gender.

“Really, I don’t think we’ll have enough time on our trip to the restaurant.” My attempt to escape more questions is failing terribly.

“Do you look for a girl or a boy? Any personality traits you’d like? Hobbies?” Maya continues.

“Actually, that is a bit private,” my head is now burning in shame.

“Then, I’ll assume you’re bi. Half of the people we work with are bi you know, or gay.” I feel a relief, I am not the only one being different here.

“Well, I don’t know if I would prefer a guy or a girl. Only thing I know is I want to be with someone who wants to be with me. Someone who is romantic, smart, charming and funny. They would preferably like to stay indoors and play video and computer games with me half of the days,” I surprise myself with finally talking.

“Hm…You know someone who would fit in her description Jasper?” Maya asks her boyfriend.

“No, or maybe the commander?” he suggests, making me growl in disgust.

“Not the commander then,” Maya says.

When we finally arrive at our end destination I can feel my embarrassment rising, did I just ask for help of someone whom I don’t know, to find me a partner? Shit, I had messed up.

All I wish for now is that not everyone will know in two minutes or so, but I guess I just told the person who couldn’t keep shut. Walking into the place, I have barely stepped inside before someone I don’t know the name on tells me about their lovely friend. I amuse them and let them talk about the friend who doesn’t sound half bad, before I say that I will think about it.

The chiefs enters the kitchen while we waitresses just make the tables and uncap wine bottles and stuff. The commander brings out a katana and opens a bottle of champagne with it.

“This is for the winning team!” she says cheerfully.

Lexa hands me and the other teammates champagne and I can instantly feel the alcohol get to me. It feels like I’m a million bucks, drinking some nice and expensive drinks. I can feel awkwardness get to me, especially since I had never thought I would be served something that fancy.

We all sit down before hearing someone yelling in the kitchen to bring out the appetizer. All employees helps to get everything out and it is a lovely crab dish, I’m not sure what it is though. Lexa chooses a white wine to it and I can feel my head spinning a bit as I drink more and eat some. The food is enjoyable, and I sit next to talkative people who I feel pretty comfortable with. The closest people are Maya, Jasper, Anya and Monty, Lexa is sitting pretty close too.

“So, how long was it you had a relationship, commander?” Maya asks making her leader almost choke on her food.

“Um, that is none of your business, Vie. Besides, you already know.” She answers angrily.

“Oh, right,” Maya returns to her food.

“She has never had a relationship right?” I whisper to Maya who sit next to me.

“I couldn’t tell you, but,” she nodds very discreetly.

“Ow, right, maybe she would be nicer if she would get some,” I say making the closest people laugh.

“Probably,” Jasper says. “Everyone is happier getting laid!” he says and I pretend to join in their laughs.

I sigh deep inside as I lock eyes with the commander again. She looks so extremely innocent, even though she wears leather pants, a white T-shirt and a leather west. Probably, she is as innocent as me, the thought sends shivers right through me. I’m not sure what I feel about the person, but she looks way too hot tonight.

We eat some fancy tenderloin and sweet potato fries and some sauce to main dish. To it we drink red wine and my head swirls even more, even though I drink water to it. We keep conversation simple until the dessert comes in. Banana split, it’s delicious as fuck and we get some dessert wine to it.

“Okay, so, how do you do it Maya?” I ask the confused woman.

“Do what?”

“Get a crush on someone and then make them like you back?”

“So you…you haven’t had a relationship?” her eyes widening at the fact.

“Nope, I haven’t even fucked.”

Everyone hears me, because the music was just changing between songs by then. I am too affected by the booze to care, but I can see a dark-haired, emerald eyed woman look at me with surprise and is it, understanding? I think, fuck it, I want to dance. Everyone is done eating. I raise from my chair, feeling a bit wobbly, but I manage to stand up anyhow. I rambled to Lexa.

“A dance, me lady?” I stretch my hand to her, she takes it.

“I’d love too.”

I try to read her, but I don’t know what she thinks nor feels. All I know is she makes me warm when we take each other’s hands and dances, some kind of club dance. How come I am so warm in my red dress? We dance really close, my thighs on either side of her leg. Her arms behind my back, mine behind her neck, our eyes eating each other. Is it hunger I see? Sparks running through me more and more as I feel her leg rub my sweet spot. After some dancing I feel my head swirling even more and I make an excuse to get home, it is after closing time anyway. Lexa seems pretty disappointed as I get out. I feel my eyes filling with tears, I hate the woman, why have I started to get feelings for her? I call a cab and get home pretty quickly.

The first thing I do is turning on my computer when I get home, starting LOL.


	7. Getting new friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Lexa starts to fall for her gaming friend and becomes friends with Clarke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your feedback! I hope you'll like this new chapter!
> 
> XOXO

**Lexa**

How the hell am I supposed to feel about anything right now? She just left me here on the dancefloor, all worked up, for what? Anger is pouring through my veins as I take a cab home, most of the others are staying though we have work in the morning. I try to recall if I had done something wrong? Yes Lexa, you did in fact, you hate the woman, yet you feel attracted to her.

I sigh as I unlock the door and slouch down by my pc. There is only one thing that can make my life better when I’m down, gaming. Looking at the screen I still see Clarke’s steaming hot curves and her piercing eyes. Fuck! I bite my lip at the feeling of her wet panties against my leg, they must have been soaking wet. I mean, I could feel it through my leather pants. My body is aching by the thought of me and her, my need and want for her. Though I hate it I have to admit that I don't actually hate her anymore.

A smile spreading across my face as I log in to LOL. The Griffmeister is in, probably ready for action.

**Griffmeister** : _What’s up? Wanna game?_

**Heda** : _Things could be better, got stood up by a hot chick._

I wish I can turn back time, why did I tell them this? I like this person, why did I open up and confess something like this. What if I have scared them now? My heart flutters a little too much as I read their answer.

**Griffmeister** : _It’s her loss right?_

**Heda** : _It is…How’re u btw?_

**Griffmeister** : _It’s ok, just chickened out on a sexy lady tonight._

For a moment I wonder if the person I’m actually having a conversation with is Clarke, but she doesn’t strike me to be a gamer. Which makes me abandon the idea.

**Heda** : _Why? If she’s hot, what else would you wish for?_

**Griffmeister:** _Feelings I guess, I’m an old fashioned romantic._

My heart is now pumping faster and faster. How come do I want to get to know this person more? Fuck it, it’s probably a guy I’m talking to.

**Heda:** _Good for you! Most guys I’ve talked to are just after one thing. So, game?_

**Griffmeister** : _I’m no guy, I’m a girl. You?_

I can feel my jaws drop by surprise. A girl who likes girls and is playing games? I had started to believe I was alone. Mostly I played with guys, or the occasional straight girl who had been tricked to start by her boyfriend.

**Heda** : _I’m a girl, who likes girls._

**G** **r** **riffmeister:** _Then we have two things in common, we both like women and we like to play pc-games._

**Heda** : _I guess so, wanna Skype the next game?_

As I give her my skype and she calls up, I can feel my pulse go faster. We don’t use the cam, because none of us are ready to see who the other person is in real life. I’m amazed how her voice sounds, it’s sweet and kind of angelic. It doesn’t make any sense but I actually feel my belly tingle at her words.

“Hi! It’s Griffmeister here!” She says, I can almost hear her smile at her words.

“Hi Griff, it’s Heda here!” I answer, grinning at myself like a fool.

Am I falling for someone I have never met? I wonder if it’s the alcohol making my head spin or the voice of the other girl.

“I think we’ll be fucked if we’ll play a game, I’m so drunk right now!” she giggles before sending me a game invite.

“Haha, me too! Then it’s not only me messing up!”

“Nor only me!” We laugh as the game starts.

It is way more fun playing this way, hearing her comments on everything, us coordinating what we are supposed to do. Her voice is mesmerizing really, but I think that I’ve heard it before. I don’t know when though, might have been a customer or something.

A few games later, we give up the gaming and start to just talk some more. She tells me about being a bisexual and her mother’s reaction to it, it wasn’t exactly a reaction you expected from a parent. I tell her about my family being pretty much dead and how they never got to know about my homosexuality. We do have a deep talk and I feel as if we’re connecting, even though we just talk over the net. I feel more connected to this woman than anyone I know. The feeling is weird, but as the night goes on we get to know each other pretty well.

“Oh, crap!” Griffmeister gasps after the fifth game. “I really have to get to bed. It’s way too late for my own good.”

I look at the time too, and put my hand to my mouth. It’s 5 in the morning and I have totally forgotten about time. My work ethic seems to go to hell right now, because all I want to do is ask my gamer friend to keep playing the whole night. That would probably be a bad thing though, I need to get up to work in the morning. Sighing, I let my better part of me decide what to do.

“Yeah, me too… I’ll Skype you after work tomorrow, if it’s cool?” I immediately wonder if I’m being too pushy.

“That would be awesome!”

 

In the morning, I really don’t want to leave my bed. It is so warm and comfy, plus my eyes feel heavier than ever. Why did I have to get to sleep so late? Suddenly remembering the reason why, I can’t help myself from beaming. The voice of the other woman still fresh in my mind. Knowing she was interested in women too made my heart flutter once again. Shit, had I started to fall for someone I had never met, for real?

Anya yells at me from the kitchen to hurry up or we will be late for work. I jump out of bed and hurries as fast as I can to fix myself up, drink some coffee. It’s the pedal to the metal when Anya later drives us and it feels like we fly to work, she drives way too fast.

Another meeting, I can see one of my co-workers having a rougher morning than me. Clarke’s hair is tousled and she looks like she just woke up and threw on the clothes closest to her, which were a pair of sweatpants and a big turtleneck. She looks really cute, even with the sacks under her beautiful blue orbs. I can’t help but wonder about the reason she didn’t sleep. That is when I remember, she left me on the dancefloor. How frustrating it was, the teaser just stands there, smiling to herself with a cup of latte in her hands. Kane is having another meeting, pepping us all. All I can think about right now is the other gamer, why can’t I get her off of my mind? As me and Anya gets to the dressing room, Clarke joins in.

“You guys didn’t have time to get dressed before the meeting either?” Clarke asks.

“Nah, I got to sleep late yesterday,” I answer while blushing.

“Me too.”

We change into work attires while I think about the fact that I recognize Clarke’s voice. Had I not heard it not so long ago, like a couple of hours ago? Was she the Griffmeister?

“Gaming is serious business,” she laugh as I can hear her open a can of energy drinks, while we’re returning to the restaurant.

“I know, that’s the reason I didn’t sleep either.” We lock eyes, smiling. This is the first time I actually think that I can stand to be around this woman, we might even get along.

“Sorry by the way for leaving you on the dancefloor, I was totally wasted,” the blonde stretches her hand out for me.

“It’s ok, I was not sober either. I’m also sorry for yelling at you and giving you a hard time. You have done a good job here.” Shaking her hand I can feel some sort of relief washing over me.

“So, friends?” Clarke questions shyly.

“Yeah, friends.” She beams at me, looking as attractive as ever. Her blonde hair in a ponytail and just, she is lovely to look at, she’s not half bad to hang around either. I smile at myself as we get to work, making new friends definitely makes me feel better about my life. This workday might not be as bad as I think.


	8. I know you're Heda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke finally uses her brain and realizes who her gamer friend is.
> 
> Or
> 
> The chapter when Clarke and Lexa reveals who they are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt inspired so here is another chapter! I'm not sure when I'll have time to update it again, but probably this weekend.
> 
> Hope you'll like it! 
> 
> Happy easter everyone!
> 
> XOXO

**Clarke**

It’s finally time to get home, during the whole day I have walked around, taking orders and done everything I should, wearing the biggest smile on my face. I can’t stop thinking about Heda, she seems so compassionate and wonderful to hang around. Her voice though, I recognize it, but I’m not sure why. Lexa and I have had quite a few pleasant conversations during the day too and I almost think that she is the gamer that I’m crushing way too hard on. I wish to be certain though, it would be awkward otherwise.

As everyone stands in the locker room, I lock eyes with Lexa, we are friends now right? Her gaze makes me shiver, but I’m not sure why. That is when I get a brilliant idea, you’re so clever Clarke.

“Um, commander. Do you wanna get a burrito or something on the way home?” I ask while blushing, why am I blushing?

“Hell yeah! I’m, starving, Anya, do you want one?” Lexa answers happily.

“Not so much for burritos. Anyway, I’m going to sleep at my boyfriend’s tonight, he’s finally home!”

“From where?”

“He has been on a course or something. I didn’t really listen when he told me why he was going away for a few days.” Anya shrugs her shoulders. “So, I need the car, can you drive Lexa home?”

“Sure can!” I say, a bit too joyful for my own liking.

After a while we get into my car and Lexa outright gasps in awe from the modern interior with computerized things everywhere and leather seats. Starting my engine I can hear her hum contently by the sound of it. I for myself love the purr from my engine, but I had never met another girl who cared.

“This engine spurs like a cat!” Lexa says in awe.

“Yeah, took it from my mother, she didn’t need it anyway.” I mumble, making green eyes rest on me.

“Oh, sounds like you don’t have such a good relationship with her…” Lexa whispers softly.

“No, but its ok. I’ve got new friends now.” My gentle smile makes her return it, in this dim light it’s almost like I can see a soft blush on the other girls face.

I return to the driving. My car gently follows my lead, slicking the curves, accelerating when I ask it to. Damn, driving is fun.

We have some background music on, but I’m not sure which channel it is and it’s so muddled from the engines roar that I can’t distinguish a song anyway.

 

When we get to Taco Bell the two of us hop right out of the car and strides inside. For the first time in a long time I’m thankful that there are people working later hours than me.

As we stand in line my thoughts drift away to people I had kind of dated before. I had had no feelings for them whatsoever. No attraction, no love, no chemistry, no friendship. I need that I guess, to develop some sort of feelings. This gamer girl I have been talking to, just her voice makes me feel butterflies fly around in my stomach, the thought of her makes me warm inside. Could one actually fall for someone you haven’t met? I look at Lexa, she looks handsome in a leather jacket and a pair of black leggings. Her hair is still in a bun at the back of her head and her eyes are thoroughly searching me. She puts a hand on my shoulder and seems to repeat a question, the girl by the counter looks tiredly at the two girls in front of her.

“What are you having?” Lexa asks patiently.

“Oh, um…just a normal burrito I guess, with coke!” I answer, embarrassed that I had let them wait for me.

“I’ll take that too,” Lexa hands over cash to the cashier who sighs before handing her back the change.

“I’ll be out with it in 10 minutes,” she gives us a weird look.

“So, where do you want to sit?” the brunette gestures to the restaurant, no one is there except for us.

“Well, I don’t think there are any empty seats,” I joke, pretending to gaze around. “Oh, there seems to be a good spot,” we head over to a place by the windows with two comfortable chairs.

“I’m glad we finally got seats! I thought we would be waiting for hours!” The commander tease, her green eyes sparkling at me.

When the food arrives, we start to dig in. Weirdly enough we keep conversation going too.

“So, I’ve heard you haven’t had a relationship?” Lexa states before taking a sip from her soda.

“That’s correct.”

“How come? I mean, you look gorgeous. I mean, um…” Lexa blush and her statement almost makes me choke my food.

Does she think I’m as attractive as I think that she is? How could she? I’m just, an ordinary girl. No one special really.

“Thanks, well, I have been waiting for someone that I would have real feelings for and where there is a strong chemistry I guess. I want nothing less than a whirlwind who shakes me in ways I thought was not possible,” I blush remembering her compliment. “I guess it doesn’t make any sense.”

“It does! I kind of feel the same, I have waited for the right one. Maybe I have found her too.”

My gut twitches and turns in a weird way. God I wish that we can be more than friends, but I want a romance who grows out of a friendship. I don’t need to rush into anything. If I’ve waited all my life, why not wait a little while longer?

“Oh? Who is she?” I ask, genuinely interested.

“A girl I met online, she is super cute. Damn, I was supposed to Skype her after work,” she stares at her watch on her wrist. “It’s getting really late!”

“Don’t worry, she will probably be there even though it’s late. I can drive fast,” I say, smiling inside.

She is definitely Heda, I know it now. I don’t want to show who I am yet, because it’s funnier to play around a bit. Though it feels like Amor have shot an arrow through my heart and just squeezes it extra hard when I meet the beautiful orbs of the brunette. Since she is Heda, I know who I have fallen for. It is someone I’ve never thought I would like in a romantic way. Though now, I need to test her a bit, without showing I am the Griffmeister.

“So, how’d you meet her?” I take the last bite of my burrito, feeling how full I actually am.

“We’ve been playing League of Legends really late almost every night this week,” she says excitedly.

“Oh, do you think she’s interested?”

“Um, not sure really, but she’s into girls as well.”

“I see, maybe you should ask her to cam with you?”

“Maybe I should.” Lexa frowns and it’s super cute.

I can’t help but feel joyful being the reason she frowns and also why she hadn’t slept much this week.

After we’re finished, I take Lexa home before getting home myself.

As soon as I turn on the computer I get a call from Heda on Skype.

“Hi!” I can hear Lexa’s voice sounding really shy.

“Hey Heda!” I say. “Are you ready to cam with me?”

“Not sure, are you?”

“I am.”

I feel anticipation, knowing who I will see, but I also worry about how Lexa will take it. What if she changes her mind? What if we will go back to being sworn enemies? I sigh, this is a risk you need to take Clarke, and you don’t win anything if you don’t risk something.

“Just promise me that you won’t hate me when you see who I am,” my voice creaks as I send a video invite to the other woman.

My heart jumps in my chest when she accepts and I see the brunette with the biggest smile on her face. She looks so adorable in a Batman pajamas and her hair let out, which goes down over her shoulders. Is her hair really that long?

“So we’ll meet again Griffmeister,” she grins at me.

“I guess so.”

“I must say I’m glad it’s you.”

“You are?” My heart is pounding so loud my neighbors must hear me.

“Yes, because you are so cute when you’re blushing,” I feel my redness take over my face again. “Only then?” I tease back, making the other woman blush.

“Um, no…” she clears her throat. “So, um…wanna game?”

“I thought you had fallen for your gamer friend?” I couldn’t stop mocking her.

“Well, yeah, but, um…I am kind of shy.”

“So am I really, but, um…Wannagoonadatewithme?” I rumble illogically.

“Excuse me?” Lexa laughs, a good hearted laugh that makes my head spin.

“Um, wanna do something someday, get to know each other better you know, like friends?”

“Just friends?” she looks hurt.

“Maybe not, but that’s a start right?”

“Or maybe, we go on the date you asked about seconds ago?”

“I thought you didn’t hear,” I mumble coyly.

“When will you take me out then?”

“Um…are you free on Sunday?”

“Well, d’uh! It’s our only day off…”

“Sunday it is then, now let’s game!”

We keep playing for a couple of hours, teasing each other, telling jokes, just being super awkward from time and again. She makes me feel something I’ve never felt before. As I fall asleep I keep seeing her green eyes and sharp jawline before me. God she looks brilliant and she is as beautiful on the inside too.


	9. Brunch time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa asks Clarke to join her for brunch
> 
> Or
> 
> Another chapter with Clarke and Lexa being awkward together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the love! I love to know what you guys think. <3
> 
> I hope you'll like this chapter!
> 
> XOXO

**Lexa**

Another day with the feeling of sleep deprivation. I smile at myself as I prepare for work. Knowing who I have been crushing on feels better than I expected, the blonde woman is amazing. It’s only 10 o’clock but I wish it was more, then I will meet her again. She gave me her number sometime during our gaming last night and I try to fight the urge to ask her if she’d like a brunch with me. My mind is weaker than my heart though, so I stare at the phone before actually writing anything.

_**Lexa: Hey, you up? Up for brunch?/Lexa** _

Glaring at the device I wonder if she will be awake this “early” since we have been up pretty late as usual. Am I being too pushy? Is it too obvious I like her more than friends? My biggest wish for the time being is to get to know her better, be friends first and foremost. I mean, I have never felt anything like this for anyone before. Waiting before I’ll make a move will probably be the wisest thing I can do.

My heart jumps when I hear my phone beep and I watch the tiny screen.

**_Clarke: I would love to grab a bite. I’m picking you up at 11, ok?_ **

Mistrust gnawing inside of me. She would love to? Is she serious or is she only teasing me?

**_Clarke: I mean, I would like to… Ah, you get it. So, 11?_ **

**_Lexa: Sure, I’ll be ready._ **

She had probably just used autocorrect and it had failed her. That is the only logical reason I can think of while I start to panic. What am I supposed to wear? I have no clothes I can use for a date. Well, it is not officially one, but anyway. I need to look respectable anyway. My drawer and wardrobe gets emptied on my bed as I check for something. I pick a blue flannel shirt and a pair of white jeans. Those are the only clean clothes looking remotely like something I can wear today. Or I’ll go all in being a biker chick…I ponder for a moment before settling with the flannel and the black leather pants instead. Will it look weird together? Probably, but I have very little time to think about that. Quickly putting on some natural make-up and flat-ironing my hair. Now I only have five minutes until she’ll be here. Shit! I quickly grab my bag that I need for work before I run out of the apartment. Realizing I need to look cool before I get to the parking lot, I start walking again, putting on my aviator shades.

As I see Clarke’s BMW, I can’t help myself from smiling. She gasps and blinks her eyes a couple of times. When I open the door to the passenger seat I can see her gulp and eyeing me closely.

“Um, hi!” she says, returning her eyesight to the steering wheel.

“Hey there Clarke!” I answer while checking her out.

She looks as adorable as ever in her long curly hair who is let out and she wears a thin dress. It’s red with some intricate patterns in black and white, showing of her cleavage perfectly. Thankfully I still wear my shades, so she can’t see were my eyes wander. Shit Lexa, get a grip! You’re more than that stereotype of a gamer who has never seen boobs before. I start to blush because of my thoughts, they are pretty nasty right now…

“So, were are we going?” Goldie locks looks confusedly at me.

“Well, I know this cozy little diner not far from here.” I reply warily. “It kind of feels weird to go to another place and eat than our job. What do you think?”

“Yeah, it kind of feels like we are cheating on our chiefs,” Clarke grins at me before I give her directions to the small diner.

During the short trip there, we don’t say much to each other. All I do is give her directions and she only swears because of the other worthless drivers in town.

“Fucking asswipe! You can’t just change lane like that without signaling and checking for other cars!” Clarke screams while honking the horn.

“Sorry! I’m just, don’t know how some people have gotten their driver’s licenses,” she explained softly before frowning.

“It’s okay, I do wonder that sometimes too!” we smile at each other before arriving at our destination.

The diner is in a small concrete building. It looks like nothing special on the outside, but inside it’s full of lit up candles, wooden furniture with loads of red cushions. It is a pretty romantic place I guess. The occasional dates I’ve had, I had actually brought there and everyone had been mildly amused and complained about the cheap place. They were playing some romantic songs, right now, on the stereo and a waitress in a too short skirt come up to us to give us a seat. I feel my own eyes wander down to the waitress bottom as she walks in front of us, sensing Clarke’s orbs in my neck, probably judging me. We get seated by the window and the waitress leaves us with our menus. Blue eyes are glaring at me, not looking too amused.

“What’s that about?” she snap.

“What was?” I pretend to not know what she is talking about.

“You eyeing our waitress like she’s some sort of candy or something.”

As much as I find her jealousy charming, I also wonder how she can be like that already. This is not supposed to be a date, or does she think so?

“Um, I didn’t mean to…I didn’t know we were on a date?”

“You take me to the most romantic place in town and you don’t think it’s a date? You wear a flannel and skin tight leather pants when meeting every friend of yours?” she asks skeptically.

“Uh, no…” I answer while blushing. “It’s just that…I’m not really used to, you know…”

“What?” Clarke is gritting her teeth.

“Actually going on a date with someone who likes me, Lexa. Not someone I have to pretend to be,” I feel my face heat under the other woman’s stares.

“Oh, right…” Clarke softens and smiles at me. “Nor am I…” she sighs before looking at the menu, trying to escape the subject. “What do you recommend?”

“I think I am going for the pancakes, cappuccino and egg and bacon,” I try to focus on the papers in front of me, but all I can do is blame myself for eyeing the poor girl working here so thoroughly. “Maybe some pineapple juice too, they make their own here.”

“I think I’m having the same,” the blonde states before waving the dark-haired waitress over to our table. “We’ll have two menus with pancakes, pineapple juice, cappuccino, egg and bacon, please.”

“Certainly! Do you wish for something more?” the waitress looks up from the papers she had just scribbled our order on.

“I think we’re good!” Clarke says, thinking a while. “More candles would be great though.”

“More candles coming right up.”

The ones onto the table are almost burnt up. One of my true passions is actually candles, another reason making me really joyful and warm that Clarke had realized they needed replacing. The dark-haired woman return with more candles, bending over the table to fix with it. She has a top with a deep cleavage and I can see Clarke’s eyes wander down into it. I smirk at her, making her blush.

“Thank you for the candles,” I say as I watch the blonde woman in front of me.

As we’re left alone, I laugh at my date. She looks so innocent, even though I know that she probably isn’t even a tiny bit.

“So, how do you explain yourself?” I ask smugly.

“Um, I’m sorry…not used to dating either. None of my previous friends noticed when I watched other girls a little too closely…”

“Right, we’re just friends,” I wink at her, making her redder in the face than before.

“I didn’t say that. Just that I haven’t dated so much, I really don’t know how to behave…”

“Well, let’s start with us not checking other people out so closely. Is that acceptable?”

“Sounds like a plan commander!”

Clarke smiles at me, blinding me from the rest of the world. The food comes in and we dig in. I hear moans from the other side of the table, making me all warm and confused. Why do my body feel so weird around this woman?

“It’s so good! I’m glad you asked me out!” the blonde says before adding more syrup to her pancakes.

“I am too.”

In my mind I can think of many other things I could say, things that are smooth or romantic or even witty. My tongue and esophagus doesn’t cooperate with me though. Therefore I keep my mind on the dishes laying in front of me, looking and also tasting delicious. Wishing that I could be more smooth around this beautiful woman. Maybe, in the future.


	10. Right here in my arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa finally do something about their feelings
> 
> Or
> 
> The one with the first kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! I really hope you'll love this chapter. Please, let me know what you think, it's awesome to read your thoughts!
> 
> Also, I'm not sure about how often I will be able to update the coming week. I've got an exam coming up.
> 
> XOXO

**Clarke**

So, we had been on a date? The thought starts to sink in as we walk back to my car. It’s an awkward silence we wander in. Our hands brushing slightly as we get closer to the car, sending sparks right through me. I wish I have the courage to just do something about my own feelings. Sighs echoes from the beautiful woman next to me.

“What’s up?” I ask.

“I just…” Lexa runs her hand through her hair in desperation. “God! I just wish I knew how to do, how to act around you…”

“Excuse me? Did you just?”

“Oops, just thinking out loud…” her whole body shows how much she wants to sink through the ground, making me want to assure her it is all right, but I don’t know how.

“I have been wondering the same thing,” I frown before giving the taller woman a quick hug.

She just stands there, looking surprised. Looking as stunning as usual…Damn, she smells good too. I have no idea what perfume she is wearing, but it is the best smell I have ever known. Her eyes meet mine while I release her from my grip. They seem to watch me closely, those green orbs make me shiver. Shit! I really don’t know how to act around her. Her eyes wander to my lips as I start to fiddle with my car keys. For a moment I think she actually is going to kiss me, I feel the anticipation building up inside of me. I fuck up though and drop the keys, the magic breaks and Lexa picks them up for me.

“Guess we better get to work,” she states, her disappointment evident.

I only hum as an answer and we get into the car. All I wish for is to feel her lips against mine, her body close to me. The hug was too short, and one-sided, her arms were just hanging by her sides. That is when I remember the dance, how magical it had felt being so close to her, even though I for the moment hated her.

While I try to put the key into the ignition I can feel my hand shaking uncontrollably at the feeling of Lexa’s eyes on me. She gently puts a hand on mine, making the shivering stop on the outside. On the inside my head starts to twirl, every aspect of my earlier life is questioned by myself. I can see my whole life flashing by, just by her touch. What would she be able to make me feel if we did more? As the key get to the rightful place, Lexa leans toward me. Her hands are now around my back, her face inches from mine. I place my hands behind Lexa’s neck, giving her some gentle massage.

“I really don’t know how to do this, I’ve never done it before…” her voice cracks.

“I don’t know either, I’m so new to all of this…” I murmur softly as I fix my eyes firstly into hers and then at her luscious lips.

I wonder if they are as soft and gentle as they seem. We lean in closer to each other, the tension between us getting heavier with every breath.

The moment is ruined by Lexa’s phone which starts to vibrate and the song Rose tattoo with Dropkick Murphys starts to play. She breaks loose and swear some well-planned words, like fuck or crap. I really don't notice, I'm still amazed by her beautiful feautures and the proximity between us.

“Sorry.” Her puppy-eyes makes me melt even more. “I've got to take this.” She answers angrily. “Yes Anya, I’m on my way back to work. Clarke’s bringing me. Um, well…” her face turns red at something the person in the other end says. “We’ll be there soon.”

She hangs up and looks back at me, gulping, toying with her own fingers. Lexa leans back into her own seat and seems to stare out the window. For her, the moment is gone, but for me, it can’t be more perfect. She is probably the person I have been waiting for all of my life. I plunge closer to her, grabbing her by the neck. She turns to meet my gaze, looking astonished.

“I don’t know what you do to me, but I don’t want you to stop,” I say, making Lexa smirk at me.

Our lips meet in I wonderful crash, our noses bumps together. I misjudge the distance, so our teeth bang into the others'. We laugh into the kiss, our lips meet and I feel more complete than ever before. Her lips are sweeter than I could ever have imagined, her eyes are closed, so I close mine too. Her hands pull me closer to her and I lose myself entirely for a moment. Just thinking about how lucky I am. How wonderful this woman by my side is. How she makes my head spin around. How she makes butterflies flutter inside of me. How she makes me warm in all the right places. It feels like my lips are on fire as we keep kissing, soft, gentle kisses during our embrace. God I wish time can stand still and we can stay like this forever. I get a little too excited though so I lean over a bit too much. Making me hit the emergency break with my side. Both of us snap back into the reality as I start to cuss.

“Shit! I hit the brake!” I swear at the moment ruining stick.

“You okay?” Lexa asks, her eyes open wide.

“For real? I have never been better, physically though, the stick could have left us alone.”

“Yeah, I never thought they did much good anyway.”

We giggle a bit as I start the engine of the car. I’m thankful that I’ve got an automatic gearbox in it, because I can hold Lexa’s hand a bit while I drive to the restaurant. When we park, she suddenly panics and I don’t understand why. She jumps around nervously in her seat.

“Shit! Fuck! Crap! Fungus monster!”

“Wait, fungus monster?” I say skeptically. “Why are you so nervous?”

“I don’t want to mix work with private life. Oh, and fungus monster just sounds better than all other F-words I think.”

“Did you even have a life before?” I joke as I stare into those sweet emerald eyes of hers. “We don’t have to tell people we are dating yet. Besides, I like fungus monster, I might start using it too.”

“Really? Would you be okay with that? Not telling people I mean,” the brunette’s smile sets my heart on fire.

“Sure, anything for you.”

I lean in for another kiss, this time she hurries to answer it. Sending new shivers down my spine. As we detach I feel sadness fill me up. How am I supposed to pretend that we don’t have a thing? All I want to do right now is to keep kissing her. My first kiss…I pray for more of them…

“Are you ready to get inside?” she looks at me with sad eyes.

“Not really, but we have to.”

“I know, it sucks…”

As we get inside it feels like I'm walking on clouds. Therefore, I don’t get that I’m in the restaurant until I bump into Maya in the locker room. As she sees my face, she understands right away. Lexa hurries off to talk to Anya. The thought of her hands on me, her lips against mine, they make me quiver. Maya just smiles at me and hits me playfully on my shoulder.

“So, you finally found someone?” she asks in a low voice.

“Yeah, and she’s really awesome!”

“Who is she?”

“I can’t tell you, but she is all I ever wanted.”

“Oh, I’m so happy for you!”

She gives me a warm hug before we get to the meeting. I just hope that this workday will go as smoothly as it can, because I want to be alone with the stunning brunette soon again...


	11. You and me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Clarke tries to hide that they're dating
> 
> Or
> 
> When Lexa and Clarke have trouble concentrating at work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> I'm so sorry about the late update, life got into the way of writing. I'm so sorry, but I'll try to update more often now I've finally got time. 
> 
> Thank you all for your kudos and comments, I'm glad you like to read this! Keep me posted about what you think, it's amazing to read about your thoughts!
> 
> Have a great weekend!
> 
> XOXO

**Lexa**

Running around, waiting tables is nothing I wish to do at the moment. The chemistry between me and Clarke is literally sparkling as we glance to each other every moment we can while scurrying around.

No one can know who I’m dating right now, though. We have to be secretive, even though it’s hard. The thought of her lips against mine makes me tremble while pouring drinks for some customers. The memory of our first kiss, I only wish to get back in that car with her and never get out of it. I sigh before leaving the bar and bringing the glasses to my table.

For once, my smile is plastered all over my face the whole workday and it’s not a fake one. The thought of Clarke actually dating me, makes me so profoundly proud it’s weird. I get more tip than usual and the occasional:

“You seem happier than usual, have you met someone?”

All I wish for is to scream out to the world that, yes, I have met a wonderful blonde woman who makes my heart race just by the thought of her being near me. She only dates me and we enjoy each other’s company. I can’t though, I am the commander. I don’t mix business with private life. Love is weakness, why had I fallen for it? As I turn to go back to the kitchen I can hear a conversation between Clarke and Raven by the bar. Apparently they have started to get along pretty well.

“So, you’ve met someone?” Raven smirks at the blonde, while I pretend to have something to do close to them.

“Yeah, she’s gorgeous. Her smile, you should see it, it really sets the world on fire you know.” I smile for myself at the comment.

“Really?”

“Absolutely, and she’s a great kisser, I don’t want to stop you know.”

“Humph, if she is really that amazing, how come you can’t speak of who she is?”

“Don’t know if it is because she’s still in the closet or something,” Clarke shrugs her shoulders and I leave them to it, hoping they hadn’t caught my eavesdropping.

I start to wonder a bit why I don’t want people to know. It’s not because I’m not out, everyone knows I’m gay. Is it really because I think that love is weakness, or is it because I’m scared that people would see me differently? Or am I just scared to show myself vulnerable to feelings? Thoughts keep spinning around as I get the dishes I’m supposed to get in the kitchen. I give them to my table before turning back to the kitchen, making Anya leave the stove for a moment and giving me a bitch slap. Making my thought process a bit clearer. I sigh and mumble a thank you to her, she knows me too well.

“God Lexa, you look like a love-struck teenager. Get a grip woman or tell me who she is?” Anya growls at me.

“I guess I am love-struck, but I don’t want people to know.”

“Why not?” she gives me a stern look. “Are you scared that people won’t take you seriously anymore because the Commander has feelings?” she mutters and hands me a tissue, apparently I have started crying.

I feel empty inside, while feeling more complete than ever before. The tears gleaming on my cheeks, I don’t know why I have them. Maybe I needed a slap and some scolding from my best friend. Maybe I just need to let go of things sometimes, I can’t control everything in my life. Especially not my own feelings.

“I don’t know, I’m scared Anya, I’ve never felt like this before.”

“I know Lex, I know,” she gives me a warm hug before getting back to the stove. “Get a grip Commander! We’ll have a hectic day.”

“I know.”

I hurry to the bathroom to fix myself, apparently I start to look like a raccoon with my mascara running down. Shit, I have no more make-up with me. Therefore I start to remove the ruined beauty products.

 

The rest of the day goes smoothly enough, I keep my thoughts on the task at hand. We have more customers than usual and they are messier too, that is why we have to clean the place all the time.

 

I try to avoid Clarke and it works pretty well, until its closing time. Then, we are in the dressing room at the same time. I try my best to focus on changing clothes and not to look at the blonde’s perfect curves or how she struggles to get out of her tight pants. I totally zone out and change into a comfortable pair of sweaters and an all too big football jersey. It’s a New England Patriot’s one with number 12 and Brady on the back. The guy is most definitely a football legend. I can feel blue eyes ogling me, probably judging me as well.

“I didn’t take you for the sporty type?” Clarke asks huskily.

“I’m not really, only e-sports,” I laugh at my own joke and Clarke smiles at me. “But football is fun to watch.”

“You root for the wrong team though, it’s Baltimore Raven that’s the best team,” Clarke says while zipping her blue jeans.

“Oh no, they’re the worst! Flacco is an overpaid player and doesn’t really help his team.”

“Well, he is not a favorite of mine, but the team is good.”

“The team is no better than their quarterback.”

“Then I’ve got nothing more to say to you.”

Clarke takes her belongings and marches out of the room. Leaving me with my mouth hanging. What did just happen? Where we just arguing about football teams? Was it enough to wreck what we had? I feel frustrated, because I don’t think our conversation was heated enough to just get up and go. I pick up my things and hear Anya say that she’s going to her boyfriend and that I need to find a ride. Raven is inside the room as well and says that she has no time to give me a ride, I just shrug my shoulders and say that I’ll take a cab.

Walking out of the restaurant, I feel myself panic more and more. What if Clarke resent me now? What if I had put out the fire between us that just started to burn? While opening the outer door I don’t have time to think, I can feel a body pushing me against the wall. Soft lips pushing against mine. I lose my breath as well as myself in the kiss. Warmth spreading inside and my nervousness increasing. This woman makes my head spin. After a while she lets go and our breathing decreases.

“Sorry, I just…” Clarke says as she let go of me.

“I have wanted this the whole day,” I smile at her in the dark.

“Just thought people wouldn’t suspect anything if I just stormed out you know.”

I smile at how smart this woman is. She surely respects me, my thoughts and feelings.

“I probably should have said something, sorry that I surprised you like this,” she continues while looking down at her own feet.

“It’s okay, I’m only glad you weren’t mad for real,” I say before hugging her close. “So, um…I don’t have a ride…”

“I’ll drive you home, no problem,” we let go of each other and get into Clarke’s car in the exact moment as some people get out of the restaurant, hopefully no one knew what had really happened between us.

My thoughts start to spin around again, I want to follow the blonde home. In the same time I want to take things slow. I sigh and let my hand through my hair which are just let out and flying around everywhere. I smile at the woman in the driver’s seat, she looks so cute when she focus on her driving. I can’t help myself from giggling, it’s pretty cool having a secret crush. Or, it’s secret for everyone else but the two of us anyway.

“Found something you like?” Clarke let’s her blue eyes pierce through mine while smiling.

“I’ve found you, I’m not letting you go easily.”

“Good, because I don’t intend to go anywhere,” she parks the car outside my apartment building. “Except, maybe I need to get home…” there is a subtle hint in her voice and I can’t get a grip of what she wants.

“Um…do you want to follow me in and get some tea and a sandwich or something?” I can feel my own nervousness burning holes in my façade of being cool.

“I would love too!”

She parks the car on a real parking space instead and leans toward me. Butterflies are hopping around inside of me, I can feel the anticipation and electricity between us. My eyes wander down to Clarke’s delicious lips and I can smell her fruity perfume. Her hand traces my jawline and after a while she grabs my chin and pulls me closer. Our lips meeting, her tongue slightly brushing against my lips, asking for permission. I open my mouth a little bit, feeling her tongue brushing against mine, exploring my mouth. The actions sends lightning bolts all the way down under. Fuck, it’s delicious. I grab her behind her neck and let my own tongue trace the lines of her lips before discovering her mouth. I lose track of time and we just sit there, making out, for a while, before it’s my turn to hit that emergency brake. It hurt really bad and I break lose.

“So, um…want to go upstairs?” Clarke doesn’t answer, she just nods quietly and eyes me with her widened pupils.

Leaving the car, she grabs my hand in hers, her thumb gently striking the back of my hand. Everything feels so natural, for the first time in my life, I give into my feelings. I do have them, a lot of them, only for this woman beside me.


	12. Tea for two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke follows Lexa home after work
> 
> Or
> 
> Things get heated, but nothing really happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter for my amazing readers! Love you guys! 
> 
> Hope you'll like it and please tell me what you think! I will try to update soon again.
> 
> XOXO

**Clarke**

I’m so nervous I think I’m going to burst. We walk together towards Lexa's apartment building. Striding hand in hand and it feels like the most natural thing to do…

Until I realize that she might think that we should do things now. I am not ready to move past the make-out sessions, sleeping there would mean we would have to do more serious things right? I gulp at the thought as Lexa unlocks the outer door, her hands trembling a bit as she opens it. How come we make each other this nervous? It’s not like we, well yeah, we are virgins and haven’t dated much any of us.

She must also be my soulmate, because every time she steals a glance my way I can’t help myself from wanting to get closer to her, holding her, kissing her. As she opens the door to her and Anya’s apartment, she looks timidly at me, wanting to see my reaction I guess.

“Ehum, we haven’t cleaned, didn’t expect visitors I guess…But welcome!” She scrapes her foot in the floor and looks down, red-faced.

I look into a small hallway full of shoes and jackets laying around. The living room could be seen from there, a couch and a flat screen. I understand why she is nervous, but I don’t care that it’s messy, I only care about being here with her. I pull her into a warm embrace, mumbling into the crook of her neck.

“You don’t need to pretend anything or try to have a spotless home. I’m here because I want to be with you. All of you, even the messy parts,” smooth Clarke, your so suave I think to myself…

“Oh,” Lexa seems to lose focus as she breaks free from our hug. “Um, you want tea?”

“Sure doll.”

We get into the kitchen, it’s full of dirty dishes and apparently they haven’t used the dishwasher in a while. I start to help her fill it up and start it as she prepare some jasmine tea and some ham sandwiches. She seems really happy at the help and we sit down by the kitchen table, not so full off stuff anymore.

“I’m so so sorry, I haven’t gotten to clean in a while. Had other things to do and my roommate has been busy as well.”

“Don’t be sorry, I get it and frankly, I don’t care. It’s better to live your life than to have a spotless home, don’t you think?” She hums in agreement as we eat and drink.

I feel my hands shake as I lift my cup, her eyes glaring at me. Her emerald eyes seeing right through me, making me shiver. I drink too quickly and burn my tongue.

“Shit! Burned my tongue!” I spit out.

“Good your fingers are okay,” Lexa flirts, making me choke.

Never thought she was a tease, but she just smiles at me, winking. I gulp at that, thinking that she will probably make it hard for me to take it slow.

When we’re finished she asks if I want to play some zombie-games with her on tv. As I don’t want to get home yet I agree to it. She starts some Left 4 Dead 2 and we play, she’s great, running around with a chainsaw and chopping the zombies to small pieces. I go for a frying pan instead, because I can. After a while she gets incapacitated and I save her on the same time a horde comes.

“See, what would you do without me?” I grin at her, while seeing her green eyes turning into a darker color.

“At least I know you’re great with kitchen wares now,” I playfully hit her shoulder at the remark.

“And your fingers must be great, I mean, your good with games…”

At that she turns off the console, eyeing me thoroughly as she moves to straddle my lap.

“You’d wish to know, huh?”

I gulp as I can feel her warm breath against my face. Our noses gently brushing before our lips smash together, our tongues battling it out. My hands striking her back, her hands pulling my head closer to her. I can feel my own wetness increasing and I hope that it won’t be noticeable or that I will ruin her perfectly fine leather sofa. We sit like that for at least half an hour until my neck feels sore and Lexa swears that her legs starts to go numb. I help her get back up, laughing at our awkwardness.

“Jeez, Lexa, you make it hard to take things slow.”

“You make it hard too Clarke, damn, you look pretty,” she helps me up to my feet, kissing me once again.

“I think I have to get home, we’ve got work in the morning, oh, and we might have to change each other’s names in our phones in case some friends might get their hands on them.”

“Ok, shall we go with our gamer names?”

“Your friends don’t play?”

“Oh, right, they would know…Heda and Wanheda then?”

“Sounds great, I’m in. So, tomorrow night after work, want to meet then?” I feel how my face flushes, maybe I’m too pushy, but I can’t help that I want to meet this woman all the time.

“I’d love to, but Anya is probably coming home by then.”

“I live by myself, we can stay at my place.”

“Sounds great, but, maybe I should take a cab to work tomorrow, they might think something…”

“Um, sure, but…I can come by, pick you up, make out and drop you of some block away from work? That way they won’t notice?”

“You’re so clever, how come I didn’t think of that?”

“I guess that’s why you need me.”

We kiss goodnight and I feel like I’m flying as I leave her place. If this is how love feels like, I think I can get used to it. It sure feels unreal to find someone that makes me feel so much, but I don’t want to have it any other way either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that I'd like to throw in my OC in the next chapter who has reappeared in other works of mine and I'd like to know what you guys think of the idea? :D


	13. Blood is pumping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa are still trying to hide their feelings
> 
> Or
> 
> The chapter when Anya finally makes Lexa understand things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'm terribly sorry for the non-existing updates. Things have been a bit weird between me and my partner, therefore we have decided to take a break and she's moving out. I have not really felt like writing because of this.
> 
> I have finally found some time and will to write again though and I hope you'll like this new chapter!
> 
> XOXO

**Lexa**

Fuck how she is glued to my brain. Trying to sleep proves harder than I have ever imagined. I check my phone more than I care to admit during the night.

Waking up later than I wish, I start to panic. I’ve got an hour until Clarke will pick me up, in that time I need to shower, have some breakfast and look respectable. I swear to myself as I prepare for another workday.

I am scurrying of to the parking lot a few minutes before the agreed time. When I see that her car is there already, my pulse starts to accelerate. Getting inside of it, the blonde woman smiles at me and gives me a hello kiss. Sending shivers from my lips and out to my fingertips. She looks as gorgeous as ever, but now, I’m allowed to kiss her, touch her. The thought in itself makes me feel like the most powerful woman on earth. I am allowed to be with Clarke Griffin. The woman of my dreams. With her by my side, it feels like we can take over the world, me and her. It’s an empowering thought and I can’t help myself from getting goosebumps.

“Did you sleep well?” Clarke asks me while starting the car.

“Nah, didn’t really sleep much, you?”

“Same…” she frowns before she turns to look at me again. “So, I was thinking. If you still want to keep this secret, maybe we should, you know, fight more at work?”

“Um, yeah, that would probably make sense,” the thought of us yelling at each other makes my gut twist in an uncomfortable way.

“So…Um, I’m dropping you off here, a block away…”

“You can’t just have picked up your boss?”

“No commander, you know how it’ll look. See you in a bit.”

She gives me a quick kiss before I exit the vehicle, feeling confused. Why do I still not want people to know? I have fallen hard, why can’t I tell anyone? I sigh as I stroll the last few yards to the building. Seeing a blonde exiting her BMW and hurrying inside, without checking after me. It feels all sorts of wrong, being in love without being able to show it. Anya yells at me, she has apparently recently exited her car. She seems pretty worried for me, without a reason, or maybe she has one. I’m not sure.

“Lexa! Have you been walking the entire way here?” She asks angrily.

“No Anya, my secret crush just dropped me a block away, she was in a hurry to get to work.”

“What? When will you tell me?” My friend’s gaze softens as she pulls me into a hug.

“Don’t know. Eventually.”

 

Running around at work with a smile plastered on my face all day makes life more fun than before. Though I occasionally yell at people if they make mistakes and I’m trying to be more of a pain in the ass for Clarke than the rest, only to not make people suspicious.

 

When it’s nearing closing time, Clarke accidentally, or purposely spills a drink that our bartender has made. I stand close to her when it happens, getting half of the liquid on my own shirt. Anger burns inside of me, I feel humiliated being splashed with a drink. The blonde only looks at me with puppy-eyes, totally aware of what she’s done and what is going to happen.

“You lousy piece of garbage! Clean this up and help mixing a new drink! Don’t even try to be near me again!” I yell at her, spit flying everywhere.

“I’m so sorry, commander,” Clarke looks down on the floor, her eyes screwed shut, this was not intentioned to happen.

“Get back to work!” I sigh, looking at the other people standing close to us, the redheaded bartender trying to say something, but one look from me makes her close her mouth again.

Thoughts are swirling around my head as I get to the Locker room, I can’t walk around in a soaked shirt. As I’m changing it, I can hear sobbing coming inside the room, before the door closes shut.

“You’re way too good at pretending,” Clarke says huskily as she goes to rearrange her make-up.

“What?”

“I wanted you to get wet…” she gets back to me, blushing. “I mean…”

“Oh, so, you intended for this to happen?”

“Yes…”

She closes the distance between us, helping me button my new shirt. Thousand thoughts are running through my head as she lets her gaze fall upon my lips. The air between us feeling like electricity…

“You need a ride home?”

“Don’t know, maybe Anya will drive me…”

She nods before she leans in, her eyes closed, her nose gently brushing mine. Our mouths meet in a gentle dance. I wish for so much more to happen, but I don’t dare. Her hands are sneaking up to my neck, pulling me in, my own gently circling her lower back. We kiss until Clarke loosens her grip and takes a deep breath.

“I’m going back out there, but it’s getting increasingly hard not to show anything… All I want to do is to kiss you.”

“I know, I feel the same…”

I try to fix my bun, some strands of hair have escaped it. As I watch her leave the room, I finally start to feel like telling someone. Maybe, I’ll talk to Anya tonight.

 

Anya drives us home and we’re mostly silent during our ride. That is until she starts to laugh at herself for no obvious reason.

“Shit Lexa!” She giggles. “You really are in love with a woman who loves you back?”

“What’s funny about it?” I start to blush.

“You never showed interest in anyone. It’s Clarke isn’t it?” Anya smiles at me as I try to glance angrily at her.

“Why do you think so?”

“The way you two eye each other even though you try to hide it from us.”

“It’s…”

“Don’t lie to me Lexa, I have known you for too long. Besides, my boyfriend and I are talking about moving in together. It’ll be good for you to have a girlfriend.”

“What?”

It feels like a punch in my face, Anya moving away from me? We have been living together for ages. Not a single person know me as well as she does. How am I supposed to live in the ginormous apartment on my own? Most importantly, how does she know its Clarke I have fallen for?

“Bellamy and I was talking about it the other day, and it makes so much sense. We have been together for ages and need to take another step in our relationship.”

“Yeah, guess I should’ve seen that coming.”

“Yep.”

“But, how’d you know whom I…?”

“Your sickly cute glances at the other when you think no one will notice. You’re just throwing heart-eyes on each other all the time. No one will think you’re weak because you admit you have feelings and that you’re a human being Lexa. Just, tell people.”

“Oh…” I feel my face heat up, I had no idea people actually noticed how me and Clarke had been looking at each other at work.

“Please, you guys are adorable together, just, admit it to yourself. I’m fine with relationships at work.”

“That’s because you are together with one of our security guards.”

“Might be, but take my word for it. If you don’t take the opportunity to show the person you love to the world, she’ll find someone else.”

“Have you talked to Raven recently?”

“How’d you know?”

“Sounds like a thing she would say.”

Raven is probably one of the reasons I have trouble with admitting feelings for a co-worker. She had been dating our best bartender for a while, but she didn’t dare to take the next step with her, even though they were head-over-heels. So, the bartender found herself an Italian girl who wanted to show people they were together. Raven seems to be bitter about it, even though she has found someone as well. It irritates me that Anya is right, I’ve got to be honest with myself, with Clarke, with our friends. Therefore I pick up my phone.

_**Heda: I’ll take you on a date before work tomorrow, then, let’s tell everyone.** _

I feel my whole body shaking, what if she doesn’t want it? What if she doesn’t want me as much as I want her? In an instant I start to regret the text.

**_Wanheda: Can you still call me Wanheda? It’s kind of cool…But yeah, I’ll love to tell people and a new date would be great._ **

All my insecurities gets washed away by this confirmation. Tomorrow, I’ll show the world that Clarke is really mine and I'm hers.


	14. Date in the woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa takes Clarke to a romantic date in the woods
> 
> Or
> 
> The chapter when Clarke has really big troubles not jumping Lexa because she's so hot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Here's another chapter that I hope you'll like!
> 
> I'm thinking about introducing one of my OC's who's in several of my other works and I wonder what you guys think?
> 
> XOXO

**Clarke**

I’m standing on the parking lot outside of my house, waiting for Lexa. The nervous wreck of Clarke Griffin wondering why she should wear a bikini and bring a towel. My date had peculiar requests a day like this when we’re supposed to work afterwards.

Lexa soon appears in Anya’s Ford and I jump in, giving the brunette a quick hello kiss, which makes her blush.

“Hi Clarke! Ready to go?”

“Sure, but what of Anya?”

“Her boyfriend will take her to work,” Lexa frowns. “I wonder if Bellamy really will remember picking her up.”

“We’ll see, otherwise we might pick her up as well,” I shrug my shoulders and Lexa smiles at me.

“Great idea!”

She drives us a short distance and parks on a small dirt road by the woods. Thousands of thoughts are spinning in my head, firstly I have no idea of where we are or where we’re going. Secondly, why had she taken me to the woods?

“Don’t worry, I haven’t brought you here to kill you,” she huffs before bringing a picnic bag from the backseat and a big blanket.

A woman with a dark sense of humor, just my taste, or is it? I giggle at her answer anyway and bring my towel along, offering her help to carry something and she hands me her piece of fabric as well.

“I didn’t believe you would anyway. I mean, why the woods?” I scrutinize the beautiful woman by my side.

“I love it here, I feel comfortable and yeah, I feel connected to the ground you know.”

“I’m not sure, but…I was parachuting once and I felt totally connected to the sky, so I guess I can relate.”

We walk through loads of trees, jumping over small rocks and finally we are on a top of a small hill. The view is breathtaking, and I’m not only talking about Lexa. There is a small lake beneath us and it’s a really secluded area, I would be surprised if anyone would find us. I stare in awe, feeling Lexa’s eyes ogling me before she puts down the blanket and starts to unpack the bag.

She looks so gorgeous in her black, short-sleeved blouse, light blue jeans and her hair in braids. Her green eyes greener than ever before, reflecting the grass that’s surrounding us. I feel so lucky having found her. My smile must go from one ear to the other at the feeling of her and me, alone in the woods.

“So, the lunch is ready!” Lexa smiles at me and motions for me to come join her at the blanket.

She pours us some alcohol free rosé-wine and hands me a baguette. The first bite is magical, it’s filled with mozzarella, cherry tomatoes, Parma ham and some sort of lettuce. I let out a soft moan as I bring the sandwich to my mouth for another bite and I can see Lexa’s jaws drop a bit and her eyes watching me closely.

After we’ve eaten the lunch she brings forth a key-lime pie which we devour in an instant. Everything is really good! We both let out content sighs before we put everything back in the bag.

We have been quiet and it’s been a bit awkward, it’s like none of us knows what to say or do. When everything is in its rightful place I move closer to the brunette who starts to shiver at our closeness.

“Thank you for bringing me here, and for the fabulous food!” I mumble as I hug her close.

“Thank you for accepting my invitation Clarke,” Lexa says before she gulps.

“I want to show you my thanks…”

I say as I push her down on her back, my lips against hers, my tongue gently stroking her lower lip. Her mouth opens slightly, allowing my tongue to explore her tongue and mouth more. My hands caressing her arms, her abdomen, her hands at my lower back. I feel myself heating up with excitement. Damn I want her! I let my hands wander to her chest and in an instant I feel strong hands pulling me away. I feel confused, rejected, saddened, why did she push me away? I get up, not looking at the other woman. I can feel her eyeing me, but I don’t want to show her how much it hurt me. Instead I’m watching the lake and start to remove my clothes. Revealing a leopard colored bikini. Lexa’s jaw is dropping and as I turn to look at her again, I wonder if she has ever seen boobs before. Because, she’s literally starting to drool. I start to laugh at that, she looks extremely cute.

“Are you going to stand there or are you going to join me for a bath?” She shakes her head like she tries to get back to reality.

“Yeah…”

She starts to remove her clothes and she stumbles around like she has forgotten how to remove her pants. Lexa’s so awkward and cute I can’t stay mad at her. When she finally stands there in her black bikini, I gasp. Her body is so slim and perfect that I don’t know what to do with myself. The first thing that comes to mind is that I want to touch her, but I give up the thought when I see her sprint into the water. Lexa dives in, getting all wet…Shit, I might need some alone time after work if she has to be this hot all the time.

I carefully dip my toes in the water, feeling the cold and starts to shiver. It’s cold as fuck. Anyway, I get in and swim out to Lexa.

“I’m sorry I pushed you away before. I’m not…Not ready to move past the make-out yet I guess.”

“It’s okay, only, promise to talk to me. Okay?”

“As long as you’ll talk to me. I’m ready for one thing though, if you are of course?”

“What is that?”

“To be you girlfriend for real…” she starts to blush and I kiss her cheek.

“I’d love to be your girlfriend.”

Our lips meet again and I jump into her arms. Making out like this makes my lower regions ache of pain, all I want is to do so much more with this woman. As she starts to nibble at my collarbones I push away and dips my head in the water to cool down. Damn, I can’t do this anymore.

“Um, what happened?” Lexa looks surprised at me.

“You’re too hot babe. By the way, we’ve got to get to work.”

My pulse is still racing as we get to change into dry clothes and get to the car. This woman will probably tease me into madness, but I know I will do anything for her. She hums contently as she drives us to work and I hum along, not really knowing what we’re doing right now.

“Shit! We need to pick up Anya," Lexa says as she looks at her phone.


	15. Coming out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Clarke finally agrees to tell people about them being a couple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I finally managed to write you a new chapter! Hopefully you'll like it!
> 
> I'd also love to get your opinion on if I should bring one of my OC's into this story. I think it would be fun, what do you think?
> 
> Have a great week!
> 
> XOXO

**Lexa**

As I’m driving to pick Anya up, I can’t help but look to my side, seeing Clarke beaming at me. Her blonde hair all wet from the bath, neatly put in a pony-tail. I smile at myself as I turn my attention back to the parking-lot we have reached. Anya stands there, looking like she could punch someone really hard, preferably Bellamy, if I know her right.

She opens the back door to the car quickly and gracefully hops in the back-seat. Swearing and crossing her arms. My smile fades at my friend’s unhappiness.

“You ok Anya?” I ask while turning to face her.

“Not at all, that dickhead Bellamy is being his usual shitty self today. He was supposed to give me a ride, but he found it more important to play some more games at his fucking computer. He can forget moving together with me.” Anya seems to boil out of anger.

Clarke clears her throat and this is the first time my friend notices the blonde.

“Sorry to hear about your boyfriend being a dick,” Clarke nods solemnly at Anya who melts a bit in an instant.

“Nice to see you again, Clarke, remember to always put Lexa first,” my friend sighs as I start to drive to work.

“I will, she’s the most gorgeous woman I’ve ever met. Calling her my girlfriend will take some time to get used to though.”

I can feel my heart fill with love at her words and we lock each other’s gaze for a moment. Damn, I love this woman by my side. The word "girlfriend" make my belly tingle in a good way.

“Yeah Anya, have you met my girlfriend?” I ask happily.

“Didn’t know she wasn’t your secret admirer anymore? Good to know I don’t have to hide my knowledge anymore.”

“She knew?” Clarke asks confusedly.

“She’s Anya, she’s known me for ages and well, guess she’s got a sixth sense or something.”

“Good to know!” Clarke turns around to look at the person in the back-seat. “So, you got any embarrassing stories to tell me about Lexi?”

“Way too many…”

I glare angrily at my friend through the rear-view mirror. I hope that she gets it, because I don’t want her to tell Clarke compromising stories this early.

“Hmm…I recall this one time especially,” apparently she didn’t get my wink. “We were in kindergarten and she had this huge crush on a girl there, who I think was blonde as well. So Lexa, who was five about that time, plucked a few flowers from the garden outside. The finest tulips, the teachers had grown them and told us all not to touch them. Lexa here gave them to this girl who was a year older than her. The girl got so excited about the flowers she hugged my friend here really close and started pecking all over her face. Lexa almost didn’t catch her breath before she ran away to me, telling me the girl was suffocating her and that she wasn’t in love with her anymore. The older girl didn’t seem to mind much though, but the teachers became really angry at first, they loved their flowers.” Anya smile fondly at the memory as I start to blush.

“So, always the romantic Lexa?” Clarke makes me blush even more.

“Apparently.”

The other two in the car seem to have found something to bond over, because they keep teasing me all the way over to work and I keep blushing as they laugh. How mean they are, I need to punish them at the restaurant.

 

As we arrive, we change into our work-attire and go for the morning meeting. Apparently Kane is late so I gather my courage to stand in front of all my friends. My heart beating fast and my palms starting to sweat. Am I really ready to tell them yet? An encouraging look from Clarke and Anya help me feel my own strength. Eager eyes scrutinizing me, making me sweat even more.

“Morning guys! You’ve been doing a great job and we’ve had minimal amounts of complaints this last week.” I inhale deeply. “As you all might know, I’ve met a wonderful girl who makes me really happy and I hope that I can return the favor to her. She makes me a whole new person and I would gladly present you to my girlfriend. Clarke, would you join me, love?”

A gasp is heard from the audience as Clarke comes to stand beside me. My nerve increasing with her by my side.

“We are together, because Lexa makes me feel like a princess and we love each other.”

“We won’t let this get in the way for work though, that, I promise you.”

Me and Clarke look lovingly at each other while someone in the audience yells kiss and we actually do. The first declaration of love that our friends see. It feels extremely good to have let them know, I feel tons lighter having told them this. Now, I can enjoy being with the girl I love.

“Does your mother know?” Me and the blonde woman turns around to see Kane standing there with a large smile plastered on his face, but still a frown in his forehead.

“Why should she know?” Clarke asks angrily while everyone else disperses to do their chores.

“She wants to be a part of your life Clarke,” Kane says.

“How long have you been standing there?”

“Long enough, just tell her.”

“Hm…I have things I need to tend to,” I mumble as I try to get out of their way, but Clarke grips my hand in hers.

“I won’t tell her, I’ll let you be the one to do so. Until then, I may wish you two good luck!”

Kane offers his hand and I shake it, Clarke refuses to do so. Things could have gone smoother, but I’m pretty happy anyway. I’m being with the girl I love and I don’t have to hide it anymore.

“Commander heart-eyes, come here and tell me what you think!” Anya yells from the kitchen as she is mixing up some new dish.

I sigh as I leave Clarke to her feelings, a gentle squeeze of her hand before leaving her standing alone.


	16. Dealing with the feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke has to deal with feelings from her past, as does Lexa
> 
> Or
> 
> The chapter with the kissing scene in the kitchen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'm once again terribly sorry for the late update. Having three different works to update takes more energy and time than I seem to have. Therefore, I won't promise you guys any regular updates in the near future. I'll post whenever I find the time.
> 
> I also would love to thank all of you who sends me your love and reads this work!
> 
> Have a great weekend!
> 
> TW: Sad coming out story, comfort and fluff
> 
> XOXO

**Clarke**

Do I really have to tell my mother about this? Is she really entitled to be in my life anymore? She was the one calling me garbage and not to be in her family anymore. All I did was ask her to stop trying to fix me up with “nice gentlemen”. All I did was telling her that I was bisexual and needed to find someone on my own. All I did, was telling her who I really was. 

My whole body starts to shake out of the shame I feel toward the woman. Shaking from anger, betrayal. Abby is supposed to love her child, isn’t she? What she shows is that she only does when it suits her. As tears start to build up, Lexa returns to me. Giving me a warm, reassuring hug.

“What was that about? Want to tell me?” She asks softly.

“My mother used to fix blind-dates for me with “fine young men”. Aka, guys with rich parents. I told her to stop it because I needed to find someone on my own and that I was bisexual. She only thought I was a disgrace for the family.” I sob into my girlfriend’s neck.

“I’m so sorry to hear that, Clarke. You’re not a disgrace and you can’t control your feelings. If there’s anyone who is a douche it’s her. You are supposed to love your children unconditionally.” Lexa says. “You are a wonderful woman.”

“Thank you, Lexa!” I sniffle and give her a peck on her cheek.

I feel pretty perked up by my girlfriend’s words. How could she even lift me up like this? I was really sad, but now I only feel warm and fuzzy inside. By her talking to me, holding me. Damn, I am so in love with this woman.

“You okay now hon?” She asks while looking me in the eyes.

“Yeah, I think I am.”

I gaze into her beautiful moss green orbs and feel like she is the one person who can heal me. She is the only person that makes me feel complete. I give her a quick kiss, making her blush before walking out into the restaurant. With her by my side, I can do anything. With Lexa by my side, I can tackle any obstacle there is.

 

Another exhausting day of work comes to an end. Everyone gathers around in the kitchen as I slouch down on a chair. Never had I felt this drained before. We had had the place full of customers the whole day. Many of them were pretty demanding, messy and impolite. Cleaning and arguing was things we had to do all the time. How come all of our customers had to be this rude and chaotic this day of all days?

“Great job guys! We’ve handled the guests even though it was a more challenging day than usual. Now, let’s get some well needed rest and see you all tomorrow!”

Everyone mumbles something incoherent and starts to walk out of the room. Leaving me with my beautiful gal. Both of us forgets to go changing clothes, we only look at each other. My gaze following her sharp jawline, her long neck and down to her shirt. Those fabulous breasts hiding underneath it. The firm bottom underneath the pants. Damn! I want to do so much more with her than I’m allowed to do right now.

I feel my own pupils dilate and my own breath getting heavier as my eyes return to her lips. Her green eyes scrutinizing me, looking both horrified and delighted at the same time. A small smile escapes from her and I return it. Lexa is standing in front of a table and I can’t wait any longer. I need her, I want her. I rise from my chair and walk over to her, a tiny gasp sounds from her lips as I push her back to the table while pressing my lips to hers. My hands snake around her body and start to rub her in her neck. Her fingers are hesitantly caressing my lower back. My tongue is gently separating her lips and discovering her mouth. Heat is welling up inside the kitchen and it’s not because of the ovens. I can’t help myself from starting to touch her shoulders and chest. Groans are resounding from the both of us. She is so warm and soft to touch. I could keep stroking her, preferably everywhere.

“No!”

She pushes me back. I jolt back in shock. I had thought that she was on the same level as me. Apparently, I had been wrong. Lexa seems petrified and starts to walk toward the dressing room. Not a word. I follow her quietly, thinking that she might need some space.

Still, I am extremely confused. Didn’t she want to move further? How slow did she want to take things? Lexa changes into her normal clothing without as much as a beep.

While changing my own garments I start to think back to everything we’ve done. Did I do something wrong? Was I being too pushy? I try to get closer to her again. She starts to cry before looking up at me. My heart breaks when she’s this sad. All I want is for her to be happy. I embrace her, hoping she won’t break away again.

“I’m sorry Clarke, I’m so sorry!”

“Shhh, don’t be. I was being too pushy,” I try to soothe her.

“No, it’s not that,” she sobs onto my shoulder. “Well, I want us to take things slow,” her whole body is shaking. “I remembered that one time…I was a teenager. I told my best friend that I was gay. Anya was supportive of it, but another girl heard me. Nia, she made my life a living hell afterwards. Told me that I was a freak of nature. That I would never find my happiness. Nia said that no one would want me.”

“That’s not true! You’re the most wonderful woman in this world. The most wonderful woman in any world actually,” I kiss her chin as I twirl my fingers in her hair.

“I guess, I believed her. Now, I’m standing here with you. The woman of my dreams,” she draws circles on my back. “All I fear now is losing you. Either because we’ve taken things too slow or too fast.”

“You’ll never get rid of me Lexa. I care about you and I want you.”

With these confessions, we once again kiss. During a long period our lips meet and I felt all my earlier insecurities disappear. This woman can make me forget anything. This woman can make me feel everything.


	17. Anya's truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa gets home and in the middle of a fight between Bellamy and Anya
> 
> Or
> 
> The truth is finally out about the couple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you'll have a great Weekend and that you'll enjoy the new chapter!
> 
> XOXO

**Lexa**

After I have dropped Clarke of at her place, I start to feel all sorts of weird. I regret saying no to Clarke. She didn’t even push me too far, what am I afraid of? Her rejecting me because I don’t look good naked? Am I afraid of showing myself vulnerable?

I sigh as I park outside of my apartment complex. Anya is once again sleeping at her boyfriend’s house. Darn it, I want to talk to her. Ask for good advice. Or for bad. Who knows what she woill have to say about things? I kind of would like to be bad with Clarke, do some nasty stuff with her. I’m sick and tired of always being the perfect, good girl. Sometimes, I would like to release my inner demons.

“You cowardly asshole! Why couldn’t you tell me that you’ve met another person?” I hear someone scream outside the outer door, someone’s voice that I recognize in an instant.

“I couldn’t help it, I’m sorry, Anya!” Bellamy said.

“Who is she?”

“Does it have to be a girl?”

“No, it doesn't, but you better tell me!”

“It’s Monty ok! It’s not like you are straight for real either.”

“What do you mean? That we were together only to pretend we were normal?”

“Yeah! You didn’t even like to fuck me! I was only your fucking beard!”

“What? You were too fucking hardcore, big and…Oh…”

I don’t know what to do with myself. I have barely got out of my car before I hear two friends of mine make a great scene. Had I not known them, I might have brought myself a chair and some popcorn to watch them go at it. Right now, all I feel is confusion. Two of the straightest people I have ever met, and they weren’t really straight.

That might explain Anya’s obsession of shirts and Tomb Raider. Even the earlier games where all you could see were the boobs flopping around. This can also explain why Bellamy always have been commenting more on women clothing than their appearance. Hm…It all makes so much sense now. One thought goes through my mind, will I be able to sneak past them and pretend that I haven’t heard a thing or do I have to give away my presence?

Walking toward the door, both of them turn to look at me, bewildered confusion in both faces.

“What are you doing here?” Bellamy shouts.

“What are you screaming at her for? She fucking lives here!” Anya says.

“So, why are you guys fighting?”

I think it's better to pretend I haven’t heard their whole conversation. Maybe they will calm down and talk like civilized people.

“Don’t pretend that you haven’t heard us from 10 miles away. Besides, your confused face says it all.”

“Yeah, she does look a bit bewildered.”

Defeated I turn my gaze to Anya, her hair is flying everywhere and her face is red. It’s a dimly lit, but I can see it anyway. Bellamy slouches his head and looks down to his feet. The super macho guy is looking anything but macho right now.

“So, what happened?” I ask once again.

The silence feels heavy. I only want to slide through the ground and never reappear. How do the other people feel if I can barely stand this tension?

“I…gave into my secret desires. Monty has always been so nice to me and he is the cutest guy I’ve ever met.” Bellamy finally confesses.

“So, I broke up with him and now he tries to tell me that I’m gay!” Anya huffs.

“I’m not sure what to define myself as. I mean, I’m in love with Monty, doesn’t that suffice? Do I really have to label myself because of it?”

“It should be enough that you know yourself. Labels are only another way for society to take control of a person,” I say.

“I’ve never even thought about me liking girls. Maybe I do…” Anya looks at me. “How do one know?”

“I don’t know. You only see a person and you feel a strong connection and chemistry that you want to explore,” Bellamy answers for me.

“When I see Clarke, I don’t want to take my eyes off of her. All I want to do is to touch her. I want all of her. Damn it! I want her!”

“So, tell her?” Anya says.

"I probably will," I sigh.

“I think I have things to think about anyway. Maybe you’re right Bell. Maybe we can stay friends. Our relationship was more or less based on sex anyway,” Anya says a while later.

“Yeah, I hope you’ll find someone soon Anya. You deserve to be loved by someone whom you love as well.”

“Say hello to Monty from me,” Anya says with a nod.

“Yeah, say hello to him, I guess you’re heading over there?”

“Yeah, Jasper has recently moved together with Maya, so, he’s alone in his house.”

 

When Bellamy has gone and we have get inside of our flat, I can’t contain my curiosity anymore. My best friend has hid things from me forever. How had I not been able to notice this earlier?

“Guess you’re dying to know more…”she sighs as we sit down in our couch.

“Yep, let’s hear it!”

She tells me about how she has felt stronger emotions for women earlier, how relieved she was when I told her about myself. Anya had even hid it from herself for so long that she thought it hurt when Bellamy told her. It hadn’t though, she had only felt liberation from the fact that she wasn’t straight. She finished it all with:

“Straight people are boring anyway.”

“Well, you’re wrong there. Not all, straight people!” I tease and we start to laugh before checking the time and going to bed.


	18. Not one's fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke gets mistreated by a rude customer
> 
> Or
> 
> When Lexa defends her bae

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I know it's been ages since I updated this work, but now a new chapter is here! 
> 
> I hope you'll like this one, and I'll try to update more often! 
> 
> TW: Sexual harassment

**Clarke**

 

Another day at work and I am feeling pretty good about myself. Lexa and I have snuck into the dressing room a couple of times during the shift only to make out. It is not typically romantic, but it is nice and she makes me feel beautiful and wanted. A feeling I’ve never experienced before. Previous to Lexa, I had only met guys and they had all been giving me the predatory look like they only wanted to undress me. I shiver at the thought before I hurry of to yet another table.

Two men sit and have a heated discussion before they look my way. One of them eye me in a creepy way, making me feel really uncomfortable. I have started to understand that flirting and shit is kind of included in my work, but there are some lines I really don’t want to cross.

“May I take your order please?” I ask the man who looks more neutral.

“I would like a pizza Capricciosa please, and a glass of your recommended red wine,” he sends me a reassuring smile, making me feel a bit better about his friend's presence.

“Give me a lasagna and a fucking beer. Then I would like some sex on the beach if you know what I mean,” the creep winks at me.

Chills run down my spine from the sound of his voice, it has every creepy intent in it and I don’t want to take this table anymore. I have no choice though, the others have loads of stuff to do so I try to shake it off. The nicer guy sends his friend a dirty look. I repeat their order before going to fix their beverages.

Sophie, a redheaded co-worker, and Raven stands by the bar already and fixes with other drinks. They see how shaken I am and asks me if I am okay. I only wave it off and continues with my job. Every one of my co-workers have probably had spine-chilling customers before. Why should I let it affect me?

Nice guy thanks me for the drink and shoots his friend another dirty look when he don’t say anything, only stare at my back and say some profanities about me. Before I go to the kitchen to check on their food. I feel scared, never before had someone been this obvious they wanted to do things with me in an eerie way. Nothing can stop me from doing my work though, so I go to give them their food.

Polite guy thanks me once again, but not the other one.

“Nice with some fresh meat,” creep says while licking his lips and grabbing my ass.

I freeze in place, feeling panic getting to me. Feelings of guilt and like I’m dirty in a foul way gets to me. My eyes almost tear up, but I can’t let this guy get away with this.

“That is a very inappropriate move of you to make,” I say while balling my fists in anger.

“Why are you being a douchebag Matt? That’s so not okay!” the nicer guy says backing me up.

“I’m only joking, no harm done, she’s got a nice ass.”

If I felt bad before, now I only feel weird and filthy. Even if it’s not my fault, I feel like it’s anyway. My thoughts get interrupted with Lexa swooping in like a knight in shining armor. Her eyes burning with anger and her hair falling out of her bun. She raises her chest before she lifts the guy up from his chair. He has to weigh more than double to her, but she puts her hands on his throat and fucking lifts him out of the chair. A warning sound like a growl is heard from her throat. The man seems to be really regretting everything by now, never had I seen someone so scared and ready to wet his pants before. He gulps as Lexa opens her mouth, roaring.

“Never treat someone that bad, you are not entitled to someone else’s body. It’s theirs. Now say you’re sorry and never treat someone like this again. Or else I will chew you up and spit you out in the flames of hell. You are never welcomed to this restaurant ever again.”

The creep looks like a scared squirrel or something by now, only mumbling that he is sorry before Lexa throws him out of the restaurant head first. She calms down as she gets back in, telling everyone that one should act if someone is being treated poorly and gets applause from the remaining guests.

“I am so sorry for his behavior, this was the first time he showed his true self. Now I know, I need to get better at choosing friends. Here, I’ll pay and leave.”

“No need for you to leave,” I say while stroking my arm with my hand. “You barely got here, at least, have your food.”

“No, I’m one of the reasons to make you feel uncomfortable. I’ll go, at least have a great day and never accept someone treating you like that. I know I wouldn’t either. You’ve got courage girl.”

My heart feels warmer at the man’s concern. Not every man seems to be a douche then.

Lexa eyes me closely before giving me a warm hug. Making my shivers slow down. Making me feel like it isn’t my own fault that I had been treated so poorly by that jackass. Still, I feel like it was my own fault, I feel guilty. Did I lead him on or anything? I tried hard to remember what we had talked about, but couldn’t understand why.

“It’s not because of you, you should not blame yourself. The guy was an ass, end of story. I hope you’ll be okay, Clarke,” she sooths, making me melt into her arms. “Maybe you should take the rest of the day off. I’ll swing by your place when we’re closed.”

“I can’t, I need to stay here and do my job.”

“You’re not ok, you’re shaking.”

I hadn’t realized that I actually was shaking. My whole body trembles and I feel sick to my stomach. Lexa is the only reason I can keep my own shit together right now, I think.

“I need to be where you are right now, Lexa.”

Green eyes meet blue and I feel a little jolt of joy sparkle inside of me.

“Okay, but I’ll take your tables and you can stay in the kitchen, doing the dishes, okay?”

“Okay,” I feel a sense of relief wash over me, she can read me so well, and we’ve only known each other for about a week.

Walking inside the kitchen, I still feel trashy, even though I haven’t done anything wrong. This will be a long day at work.


End file.
